Un coeur à sauver
by EME Clarisse
Summary: Snape est excécrable mais on ne sait pas pourquoi, Harry en fait les frais et se retrouve une fois de plus harcelé, mais Lucius est là couple SS/HP/LM
1. Chapter 1

Harry revint à Poudlard faire sa septième année, dans le but de passer ses examens d'ASPIC. Il espérait passer une année tranquille, sans Lord Noir à l'horizon, sans mangemort pour lui casser les pieds, sans maudit tournois des trois sorciers et autres imbécilités de ce genre. Donc c'était avec une grande plénitude qu'il avait fait sa rentrée le premier septembre. Cependant son bonheur avait vite viré au cauchemar. En effet certaines personnes ne changeant jamais (en apparence), comme Snape et Drago. En parlant de Snape, Celui-ci en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à Harry. Dès qu'il le croisait dans les couloirs ce n'était plus 50 mais 80 points qu'il lui enlevait; il lui mettait un Troll à tous ses devoirs même ceux qui méritaient un effort exceptionnel, mais le pire était en cours de potion. Snape se défoulait bien, il l'insultait, le rabaissait et l'humiliait en permanence. Ca faisait trois mois que cet enfer durait.

Aujourd'hui, Harry avait un énième cours de potion avec l'horrible terreur des cachots. Dès que les élèves s'installèrent à leurs places, il débuta son cours:

"Ce matin, vous allez préparer un dérivé du veritaserum, elle compte pour les ASPIC et elle vous sera probablement demandée. Donc je vous suggère de la réussir, à la fin, je choisirai un élève pour tester sa propre potion. Les instructions sont au tableau, commencez!"

Tous les élèves s'agitèrent, ils allèrent à l'armoire au fond de la classe pour y prendre les ingrédients necessaires. Ils se concentrèrent et firent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ils ne faisaient aucun bruit à part pour couper et hacher les ingrédients. Snape jubilait intèrieurement car il n'avait pas précisé que cette potion pouvait faire révéler, par celui qui la buvait, ses désirs les plus intimes et ses aventures amoureuses, et que cette potion pouvait également pousser l'élève à s'exhiber. Et il savait déjà qui il allait choisir. (C'est qui à votre avis?)

Au bout d'une heure, il passa dans tous les rangs, aux serpentars il ne dit rien comme d'habitude, chez les griffons, il fit quelques commentaires acerbes, devant Hermione, il fit une grimace d'agacement car elle avait réussi et haut la main, devant Neville, c'était plutot une grimace de dégoût et il ne put s'empecher de lui dire:

"Mr Longdubat, votre breuvage est tellement infect que je ne prends pas le risque de vous le faire tester, je serais accuser de meurtre."

Il continua et arriva à la table de Harry et Ron, il observa Harry et son chaudron un petit moment et se dit dans sa tête:"il l'a réussi, on va pouvoir s'amuser." et il lui dit:

"Mr Potter, votre potion est à peu près correcte, même si la couleur majenta devrait être un peu plus vive, mais pour la tester ça ira. Buvez en une gorgée!

-Vous n'allez pas me poser des questions sur ma vie privée?

- Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas envie de connaître les secrets d'un gamin en crise d'adolescence! Buvez!"

Harry pris une fiole qu'il remplit et en but une gorgée. Snape attendit quelques secondes et commença ses questions.

"Bien Mr Potter, comment vous appelez vous?

- Harry.

- Quel âge avez vous?

- Dix sept ans.

- Comment trouvez vous mes cours?

- Très bien, même si vous avantagez toujours les serpentars, que vous n'arrêtez pas de crier sur Neville et que vous me harcelez sans arrêt.

- Passons aux choses sèrieuses. Etes vous puceau?

- Non.

- Qui a été votre première conquête?

- Cédric Diggory.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez gay? est-ce toujours le cas ou vous êtes revenu à la normalité?

- Je suis bi.

- Avez vous été jusqu'au bout avec Mr Diggory ou vous vous êtes conduit comme une vierge effarouchée?

- Nous avons été jusqu'au bout?

- Combien de fois avez vous couché avec lui?

- On se voyait une fois par semaine en quatrième année.

- Et vos gallipettes se passaient où?

- Dans la salle de bain des préfets!

- Vous êtes un chaud-lapin alors, qu'avez vous préféré dans l'acte?

- Tout c'était divin.

- Etiez vous le dominant?

- Non.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas."

Snape continuait sans cesse de poser ce genre de questions et Harry répondait malgré lui. Les serpentars étaient hilares au fur et à mesure que Harry se dévoilait. Ron resta choqué car il n'en avait jamais rien su, Hermione essaya à plusieurs reprises d'arrêter son professeur, mais celui-ci lui retirait cinq points à chaque fois. Cet interrogatoire dura une bonne dizaine de minutes, et vers la fin, il lui demanda de faire une démonstration. Drago se porta volontaire et s'approcha du survivant. Harry l'embrassa sensuellement, Drago lui enleva la robe de sorcier et lui souleva le T-shirt pour caresser son torse et titiller ses tétons.

C'était dans cet état que Harry reprit ses esprits. Il repoussa violemment Drago et regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde avait fait silence, les serpentars retenaient leurs fous-rires et les griffondors étaient très gênés. Alors il se regarda et remarqua dans quel état il se trouvait, il devint rouge et se remémora la scène. Il posa ses yeux sur son professeur, celui-ci le regardait avec son rictus à la snapienne. Harry avait les yeux presque en larmes mais il s'efforça de les retenir car il voulait garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Alors, il fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête, il éteignit son chaudron, lança un evanesco dedans, prit ses affaires de cours et partit sans un mot. Une fois dans les couloirs il se lacha et pleura. il traversa les couloirs jusqu'à la gargouille du bureau directoral. Il donna plusieurs mots de passe et finit par monter au bureau de Dumbledore. Il frappa des coups à répétition mais rien. Alors il décida d'aller voir Hagrid.

* * *

Pendant ce laps de temps, Lucius Malfoy arriva au chateau. Il se dirigea au bureau de la directrice adjointe Minerva Macgonnagal:

"Bonjour Minerva, vous êtes radieuse aujourd'hui." Il lui fit un baiser sur la main. Elle lui répondit:

"Mr Malfoy bonjour, quel bon vent vous amène? J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de votre fils!

- Non ma chère, je sais bien qu'il est entre de bonnes mains. Non je souhaite voir votre directeur. Est-il dans son bureau?

- Oui, venez je vous accompagne. "

Minerva amena Lucius jusquà Albus et les laissa tous les deux.

" Voulez vous du thé Mr Malfoy?

- Merci bien!

- Je vous écoute!

- J'ai appris par mon fils que vous aviez des licornes rouges, j'aurais aimé vous en acquérir une. Je possède une très grande écurie et un vaste bosquet, elle y serait très bien traitée.

- Je n'en doute pas, je sais que vous vous passionnez pour les espèces rares. Comment va votre paon albinos?

- Il est guéri, grâce aux conseils de votre garde chasse.

- J'en suis ravi, et bien nous allons aller le voir, il vous expliquera mieux pour les licornes.

- Merci beaucoup Mr le directeur. Vous me direz votre prix.

- A vrai dire c'est le chateau qui aurait besoin d'être rénové, car il a subi beaucoup de dommages à cause de la guerre.

- C'est entendu Mr Dumbledore, j'y apporterai ma contribution, je peux revenir ici tous les après midis de 15 heures à 18 heures.

- C'est d'accord, allons-y.

Albus accompagna Mr Malfoy, ils traversèrent le parc et toquèrent à la porte de la hutte. Hagrid ouvrit et les accueillit avec plaisir. Depuis la guerre Mr Malfoy s'entendait mieux avec le garde chasse car par trois fois il lui avait sauvé la vie. Et comme tout sorcier qui se respectent Lucius n'oublieraient jamais. Depuis, il venait souvent lui rendre visite pour des conseils et pour parler des animaux, la passion de Lulu qui s'était accentué grace à la mort de Voldemort. Hagrid lui montra les licornes rouges. Elle étaient magnifiques, leur cornes était en argent, et elles étaient moins sauvages que les blanches. Pour l'instant elles étaient trois à gambader dans la forêt, dont un petit. Lucius était émerveillé. Ils continuèrent d'en parler dans la cabane autour d'un grand verre de cognac. Albus dut les laisser au bout d'une heure car il avait une importante réunion au ministère.

Ils continuaient de discuter quand on frappa à sa porte. Hagrid alla ouvrir et tomba sur un Harry en larmes. Il s'inquiéta de suite:

"Harry, qu'est qu'il t'arrive tu es blessé?

- Non ................ je ......peux........ entrer?

- Viens mon petit."

Hagris le serra dans ses bras et le fit asseoir sur une de ses chaises difformes. Il lui donna une tasse de thé et attendit qu'il se calme. Harry pleurait toutes ses larmes tellement qu'il avait mal; ce que lui avait fait subir Snape était pire que tout. Il savait que dès demain il aurait encore sa photo publiée en grand sur le journal de la gazette des sorciers avec un écritau: Notre survivant est gay", qu'il recevra des tonnes de beuglantes et d'insultes de la part des homophobes, qu'il allait être regardé comme un dégénéré encore une fois. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette vie. Lui qui désirait tant être tranquile. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour échanger sa vie. Lucius était un peu choqué car il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer ainsi. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry se calma.

"Excuse moi Hagrid, je ne savais pas que tu avais du monde.

- Ce n'est rien, Harry,veux tu en parler?

- De toute façon tu le sauras demain, car je vais encore faire la une.

- Qu'est ce qu'on t'a fait cette fois?

- J'étais en cours de potion, et Snape m'a fait tester la potion du jour. Il en .......... a profité ................... pour m'humilier.

- Ah! Encore lui! Il ne te laissera donc jamais en paix?

- A partir d'aujourd hui si, car je n'assisterai plus jamais à ses horribles cours, je lâche l'affaire.

- Il faut que tu en parles à Albus!

- Je sais mais il n'est pas à son bureau.

-Je vais lui envoyer un hibou d'urgence, comme ça il viendra te voir dès son retour. Qu'est ce que tu as dis qui pourrait t'embêter?

- J'ai avoué que j'étais gay. Et que j'avais eu des aventures avec Cédric.

- Je suis désolé Harry.

- Tu n'y es pour rien Hagrid! Mr Malfoy autant que vous le sachiez, quand j ai bu la potion j'étais dans un état d'euphorie et votre fils m'a embrassé...

- Bien, merci pour votre franchise.

- Harry, ta solution est de ne plus participer à ses cours mais tu ne voulais pas faire auror?

- Si mais j'en ai marre, ça fait trois mois qu'il me harcèle. J'apprendrai la théorie et je demanderai à Hermione un coup de main.

- Oui, Albus va trouver une solution, ne t'en fais pas. "

Harry resta avec Hagrid et Lucius, il recommençait à pleurer, il était vraiment perdu.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry resta le reste de la matinée avec Hagrid. Il ne voulait pas affronter les préjugés de ses camarades, ni répondre aux questions de ses amis. Il craignait également la réaction de Ron. Hagrid fit tout son possible pour remonter le moral de Harry. Il essaya de l'intégrer dans la conversation qu'il avait avec Lucius en parlant des licornes. Il écrivit aussi un mot et l'envoya à Albus. Quand à Lucius, il regardait Harry sans rien dire, il l'observait tout en écoutant les conseils sur l'élevage des licornes.

* * *

Les amis de Harry étaient dégoutés. La façon dont Snape s'était conduit les mettaient hors d'eux mais personne n'osait prendre la parole sauf Ron, qui au bout d'un moment en avait sa claque. Il balança à son professeur:

"Ca y est vous êtes content? Le bâtard graisseux a triomphé sur le survivant? Vous devez jubiler n'est-ce pas?

-Silence Mr Weasley, je retire cinq points à Griffondor.

- Mais allez y Snape! Retirez tous les points à Griffondor si ça vous chante, ça ne m'empêchera de vous dire que vous êtes un sale connard doublé d'une ordure dont on devrait se débarasser! Vous êtes vraiment la pire des merdes qui existent au monde, il n'y a pas que la cape que tu aurais dû enflammer Hermione.

-IL SUFFIT! MR WEASLEY ET MISS GRANGER VOUS FEREZ DEUX HEURES DE RETENUES CE SOIR AVEC RUSARD!

- ALORS LA JE N EN AI RIEN A BATTRE CAR MEME RUSARD EST PLUS GENTIL QUE VOUS. VOUS N'ETES QU'UN SALE CON . Viens Hermione, on s'en va!

- Vous ne quitterez pas mon cours.

- On va se gêner!

- Je n'hésiterai pas à écrire à vos parents Mr Weasley, à mon avis votre mère ne sera pas contente que vous séchiez les cours.

- Méfiez vous Snape! Car elle sera furieuse dès qu'elle apprendra comment vous avez traité Harry. Allez viens Hermione!

- J'arrive!

- Je vous croyais plus intelligente Miss Granger!

- Honnêtement moi aussi! Je suis déçue de voir qu'un professeur se conduit comme un enfant."

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent de la classe. Ils traversèrent les couloirs d'un pas précipité et étaient tous les deux énervés et inquiets. Surtout Ron. Il était déboussolé, il finit par dire:

"Mais enfin je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi nous a t'il rien dit?

-Sûrement parce qu'il a eu peur qu'on le juge, et puis ce n'est pas facile de parler de ces choses là! On n'a jamais parlé de sexe entre nous.

- Mais nous sommes ses amis, nous n'allons pas le jeter parce qu'il a couché avec Cédric!

- Ron, il faut le comprendre, il est bi, ce n'est pas facile à gérer, d'autant plus que les gens cherchent la moindre faille à son égard. Ca ne te choque pas ?

-Un peu mais ce n'est pas la mort non plus! Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

- Il faut qu'on aille voir notre directrice!

- Allons y!"

Ils se précipitèrent le long des couloirs et arrivèrent au bureau de Minerva. Mione frappa quelques coups à la lourde porte en bois.

"Entrez"

Ron ouvrit la porte et les deux griffondors se placèrent devant le bureau avec une mine éffarée. Minerva s'inquiéta de suite et demanda:

"Miss Granger, que se passe t'il?

-Nous avons eu un problème en cours de potion.

-Je n'appelerais pas ça un problème Hermione.

- Oui , le professeur a fait quelque chose de terrible.

- Qu'a t il encore fait? Expliquez moi!

- Ce qu'il fait depuis six ans, harceler, rabaisser, humilier Harry autant qu'il le peut.

- Je vois, encore une histoire entre ces deux là!

- Mais là c'est très grave Mme, il nous a donné une variante du véritaserum à réaliser et il a choisi Harry pour tester la potion. Il en a profité pour lui poser des questions déplacées et humiliantes sur sa sexualité.

-Il a osé?

- Oui, et ce n'est pas tout, Harry a quitté le cours sans rien dire, j'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie!

- Je vois!

- Peut être qu'il est chez le directeur!

- Non je ne crois pas, Albus est au ministère. Je vais le contacter immédiatement; retournez dans votre maison commune et s'il y est, prévenez moi s'il vous plait!

-Bien Professeur."

Les deux lions repartirent en direction de leur tour et Minerva envoya un hibou urgent à Albus.

* * *

Albus était en pleine réunion, quand il reçut deux hibous. Un de Hagrid qui lui mentionnait que Harry s'était réfugié chez lui suite à un mauvais incident en cours de potion; et un de Minerva qui mentionnait la même chose à part qu'elle ne savait pas où se trouvait Harry. Albus s'excusa auprès de ses collègues du ministère et transplana jusqu'au château. Il prévint Minerva et lui dit que Harry était chez Hagrid et qu'il partait le chercher. Il toqua à la porte de la hutte et s'approcha de Harry.

"Harry, mon garçon, es tu blessé?

- Non, physiquement je vais bien.

- Que s'est il passé mon garçon?

- Je crois que le mieux est de vous montrer.

-Bien, allons dans mon bureau."

Harry suivit le directeur, dès qu'ils accédèrent au bureau, Harry enleva les souvenirs de sa tête et les mis dans la pensine. Il fit un geste à Albus pour que celui ci regarde. Après quelques minutes d'observation , Albus se tourna vers Harry, il était blasé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Snape irait aussi loin. Il dit:

"Je suis désolé mon garçon. Crois moi, je vais le sanctionner.

- Je ne veux plus jamais participer à ses cours.

- Oui bien sûr Harry, c'est accordé!

- La gazette va être au courant!

- Je veux bien leur envoyer un mot mais je crains que ça ne sert à rien hélas. Surtout avec les serpentars!

- Je sais. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment j'en ai marre! Je crois que je n'aurais jamais dû revenir!

- Allons Harry, il ne faut pas te laisser aller pour autant! Il y a quand même des gens qui t'aiment ici!

- Plus maintenant, et Cédric, sa mémoire va en prendre un sacré coup! Comment va le prendre son père?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ses parents étaient déjà au courant.

- Je ne savais pas, mais ça va faire la une des journaux!

- Je vais les prévenir dès ce soir, pour diminuer le coup. Je te suggère d'aller te reposer. Si pendant quelques jours tu ne veux pas aller dans la grande salle, demande à Dobby de t'apporter les repas.

- Merci!"

Harry quitta le bureau et partit dans sa tour. Il s'expliqua avec ses deux meilleurs amis et comprit qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas.

* * *

Quand Minerva apprit le retour d'Albus, elle en profita pour rendre visite à son collègue, elle frappa des petits coups secs et fermes. Snape ouvrit la porte et n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle lui mit une gifle, puis elle avança dans l'appartement.

"COMMENT AVEZ VOUS OSER FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE? JE SAIS BIEN QUE CA N'A JAMAIS ETE LE GRAND AMOUR ENTRE VOUS DEUX MAIS VOUS AVEZ DEPASSER LES BORNES SEVERUS! VOUS OUBLIEZ QUE C'EST ENCORE UN ENFANT!

-Je vois, le survivant est allé se plaindre!

- CA SUFFIT SEVERUS. UN, CE N'EST PAS LUI MAIS MISS GRANGER ET MR WEASLEY. ET DE DEUX JE NE TOLERERAI PLUS QUE VOUS VOUS ENPRENIEZ A HARRY. JE VAIS EN INFORMER LE DIRECTEUR. CROYEZ MOI.

- Ce n'est pas la peine Minerva, Harry m'a tout raconté. Laissez nous s'il vous plaît!

- Bien!"

Minerva partit et laissa Albus en compagnie de Snape. Ils se regardèrent et Albus demanda:

"Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il vous a pris?

- Je ne sais pas!

- Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée des conséquences Sèverus, d'autant plus que la gazette ne va pas se gêner de parler de Cédric.

- Si vous souhaitez que je parte, je m'en irai.

- Non, je ne vais pas trouver de remplaçant et les examens approchent à grand pas. Par contre Harry ne viendra plus suivre vos cours, il faut que ça cesse! Quand passerez vous à autre chose? Quand oublierez vous le passé?

-

- Vous me décevez beaucoup.

- J'en suis navré.

- Visiblement pas assez! J'exige que vous lui fassiez des excuses et que vous renotiez ses anciens devoirs en effort exceptionnel.

- Bien!

- Je vous laisse..."

Albus laissa Snape en plan. Celui-ci réfléchit et s'en voulait. Il laissa échapper quelques larmes de remords.


	3. Chapter 3

Snape réfléchit à la manière dont il allait s'excuser. Après plusieurs heures de réflexion où il passa tous les moyens en vue, il se dit que le meilleur est une lettre, car il savait très bien que s'il allait le voir, Harry ne le recevrait pas. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Alors il prit un parchemin et écrivit:

_Mr Potter,_

_Je suis sincèrement navré pour cet incident. Je vous présente mes excuses les plus sincères; même si je sais que ça ne suffira pas à atténuer votre souffrance. Vous avez dit ne plus vouloir suivre mes cours, je ne vous obligerai pas mais sachez que si vous souhaitez revenir, vous êtes le bienvenu et je vous promets de ne plus vous utiliser comme cobaye. Sur ce passez une bonne soirée et excusez moi une fois de plus. _

_Severus Snape _

Snape relut son mot d'excuse et se transforma en aigle noir. Il prit le parchemin avec sa patte et s'envola vers la tour des lions. Il passa par la cheminée et trouva Harry. Il se posa devant lui, lâcha le parchemin et repartit. Mais au lieu de revenir dans ses cachots il quitta le chateau et alla chez Lucius Malfoy. Arrivé devant le manoir, il se retransforma et frappa à la porte. Lucius l'ouvrit et le laissa entrer.

"Est ce que ça va?

- Non, j'ai faits une bourde terrible.

- Je suis au courant. Tu l'as vraiment blessé cette fois.

- Comment sais tu?

- Il est venu pleurer dans les bras de Hagrid.

- Ah! Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas croisé alors!

- Je ne comprends pas Sèv, pourquoi tu as faits ça?

- Je ne sais pas , pour calmer son arrogance.

- Et tu trouves que c'est une solution de lui faire dire qu'il est gay et de s'exhiber? D'autant plus que mon fils aussi s'est donné en spectacle!

- Je me suis excusé , je viens de lui envoyer un parchemin.

- Et tu crois vraiment que ça va suffir? Ce jeune Potter devient ton obsession Sèv!

- Je m'en rends compte! S'il te plaît Lus, ne me rejette pas, pas toi!

- Non, tu sais bien que je t'aime! Mais il faut que tu réagisses, tu ne peux pas continuer à lui en vouloir pour ce que son père t'a fait ou parce que tu n'as pas pu te taper sa mère.

- Ne parle pas de Lily ainsi, je la respectais beaucoup trop pour une simple relation sexuelle!

- A ton avis que dirait elle, si elle se trouvait devant toi? Sachant que tu maltraites son fils?

- Je crois qu'elle m'en voudrait à mort.

- Alors arrête Sèv! Arrête de le harceler!

- Ca n'arrivera plus! Il ne viendra plus suivre mes cours!

- On dirait que ça te fait de la peine.

- Quelquepart oui, j'ai été trop loin cette fois-ci! Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je me conduis comme ça quand je le vois! C'est vrai, j'ai toujours ce besoin de le provoquer, d'habitude il me répondait, m'insultait, me tenait tête et là il m'a carrément ignoré et il est parti, sans rien dire!

- Tu l'as blessé Sèv, il n'allait vraiment pas bien quand il a debarqué chez Hagrid.

- Ca va être très dur de ratraper le coup.

- Et bien tu as intérêt à faire tous les efforts possibles, et j'exige que tu donnes une punition à mon fils, je ne veux plus qu'il se donne en spectacle.

- Oui amour!

- Bien, maintenant passons aux choses plus joyeuses."

Lus embrassa Snape et marchèrent jusqu'au canapé où ils s'allongèrent et se firent l'amour. Lus pouvait profiter, Narcissa l'avait quitté pour un québécois et était partie vivre avec son nouvel amant. Depuis Lus pouvait fréquenter Sèverus autant qu'il voulait. Et ça ne lui déplaisait guère. Sèverus aussi était ravi. Il était mieux sauf quand il voyait Harry.

* * *

Harry était tranquilement assis sur le canapé de la salle commune en train de finir ses devoirs quand un aigle se posa devant lui et lâcha un bout de parchemin. Harry le prit et commença à le lire. Quand il vit que c'était Snape, son coeur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il ressentait encore beaucoup de peine, mais ces excuses l'étonnaient, il se dit:"à tous les coups, c'est dumbledore qui lui a demandé de me faire des excuses." Mais il répondit quand même.

_Professeur Snape_

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous me fassiez des excuses après trois mois de harcèlement, mais je me doute que c'est le directeur qu'il vous l'a demandé. Donc je vais être franc, je ne reviendrai plus à vos cours car j'en ai marre de souffrir. Vous n'avez même pas idée de ce que je ressens en ce moment. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de vous introduire dans ma vie privée comme vous l'avez fait, surtout que moi j'avais gardé vos secrets. Je n'ai jamais répété à qui que ce soit l'incident de la pensine. Vous vous en souvenez? Je suis sur que oui. Sachez que j'ai bien envie de vous dire toutes les insultes qui me passent par la tête à votre égard mais ce serait trop long à écrire. Alors je vais vous dire une seule chose. Je regrette qu'on ne s'entende pas et je regrette de connaître un être aussi méchant que vous. Je ne sais pas encore si j'accepte vos excuses car pour l'instant j'ai le coeur brisé. alors je vous dis quand même merci et au revoir!_

_Harry_

Harry relut la lettre et quitta sa salle commune, il traversa le chateau et alla vers les cachots. Arrivé devant la classe de potion, il accrocha l'enveloppe sur la porte et jeta un sort dessus pour que personne s'en empare. Il remonta en direction de sa tour et se retrouva coincé contre le mur, quand il aperçut que c'était Drago, il voulut se dégager mais celui-ci l'embrassa et le regarda. Harry s'énerva:

"Tu n'en as pas eu assez ce matin?

- Allons Potter, ne le prends pas mal, j'en avais envie.

-Et bien pas moi alors tu me lâches!

- Potter je sais que tu es célibataire et en plus tu es gay, donc je te pose la question: Tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi?

- Jamais de la vie!

- Pourquoi? On s'entend plutôt bien tous les deux?

- Ah tu crois?

- Bon c'est vrai on se cherche, on se provoque, on s'insulte mais c'est ça l'amour, qui aime bien châtie bien!

- Va te faire voir Malfoy, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi.

- Dommage tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds. Je vais te séduire chéri, je ferai tout pour que tu tombes dans mes bras.

- Alors je te suggère de chercher de suite car la partie ne sera pas facile.

- Ok, c'est un défi, je l'accepte chéri!"

Drago le laissa là et Harry repartit dans sa tour.


	4. Chapter 4

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis le fameux incident où une fois de plus Harry en était la victime. Du coup, il restait le plus souvent dans sa salle commune pendant les heures de repas, et il s'efforçait à faire le sourd dans ses heures de cours. Et comme il l'avait prévu, la gazette s'en était donnée à coeur joie pour l'humilier et raconter des histoires farfelues sur lui. Des faux témoins avaient dit qu'ils l'avaient vu en compagnie du célèbre chanteur de rock des wizards- brothers, d'autres qu'il était sorti avec Voldemort avant de le tuer, et certains un peu plus vicieux qui avaient dit qu'il changeait de mec comme de chemise. Rita skeeter marqua dans son article que son état était la conséquence du manque d'amour de sa pauvre mère qui était morte. Du coup il recevait beaucoup de lettres dont pas mal de beuglantes, mais aussi des propositions. Quand Cho avait appris pour Cédric et lui, elle avait de nouveaux pleuré, elle était venue voir Harry pour lui demander:

" Pourquoi Harry? Pourquoi tu m'as faits ça?

- Ca va Cho dégage, on n'a pas besoin d'entendre une traitre , ni une fontaine.

- Mais...

- Au revoir, tu as compris? Au revoir!"

Après s'être faite remballer par Hermione de cette façon, elle n'était plus jamais revenue embêter Harry avec ses questions.

Donc ça faisait quelques jours que ses amis et ses camarades de la tour des lions lurent le courier de Harry pour lui éviter une quelqconque humiliation. Les beuglantes partaient toutes au feux de cheminée, les lettres d'amours étaient classées et les lettres de soutiens lui étaient données directement. Et c'était comme ça qu'il reçut ce genre de lettre. C'était Ron qui l'avait ouverte et dès qu'il la lut, il éclata de rire et dit:

"Franchement Harry, tu vas trouver ça très drole!

- Ah oui?

- Ecoute: _Mr Potter, Je vous écrits pour vous faire une proposition. En effet chaque année nous faisons une mission de télé réalité dans le but d'aider une célébrité à trouver son âme soeur. C'est pourquoi je vous demande, si vous êtes célibataires, accepterez vous de devenir notre nouveau bachelor? J'attends votre réponse avec impatience. Veuillez accepter mes salutations les plus sincères. signé WZTV; _C'est la nouvelle chaine télé des sorciers.

- Il y en a qui ne manque pas d'air.

- Non c'est sûr.

- Tu vas leur répondre Harry?

- Non mais ça ne va pas? Je ne vais pas participer à ce genre de truc!

- Si tu y participes, je m'inscrits d'office.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Malfoy. C'est notre salle commune ici.

- Je voulais te parler,

- Comment tu as eu notre mot de passe?

- C'est un secret.

- Bon qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy?

- Je te l'ai dit, te parler.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Moi si Potter, ça concerne les entrainements de quidditch, il faut qu'on se mette d'accord pour partager les heures d'entrainement afin qu'on puisse réserver le terrain.

- Et bien vas y, fait ton spitch et je m'adapterai en fonction.

- Ah non, sinon je prends tout.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt.

- Donc tu viens avec moi.

- D'accord."

Harry se leva et suivit le prince des serpentars, ils traversèrent le couloir jusqu'à la grande salle et s'installèrent à une table. Ils mirent au points les horaires d'entrainements de quidditch et réservèrent le terrain pour chaque horaire à l'aide de la feuille d'inscription. Ensuite ils la donnèrent au professeur Macgonagal et au professeur Rogue. Puis ils repartirent. Ils montèrent les marches et Drago lui demanda:

"Alors tu as réfléchi?

- A quoi?

- A moi et toi?

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis Drago, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je ne t'aime pas, ça te va?

- Mais laisse moi une chance au moins!

- Tu es lourd là tu sais?

- Oui je sais, tu serais bien avec moi.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux sortir avec moi? Parce que tu as appris que j'étais gay? Parce que je suis le survivant? Pourquoi?

- Il y a longtemps que tu me plaît Potter, je suis super heureux que tu sois gay, alors oui je tente ma chance.

- Eh bien tente la ailleurs!

- Tu es chiant !

- Laisse moi Drago, je ne t'aime pas, alors arrête de perdre ton temps!

- C'est ce qu'on verra!"

Drago avait dit ça en prenant la direction de sa salle commune et Harry partit dans la sienne.

* * *

Pendant les heures de potions, Harry allait se promener au bord du lac et s'installait sous le saule pleureur. Il réfléchissait beaucoup à cette histoire et quelques larmes coulèrent à nouveaux de ses yeux. Il en avait plus que marre de se faire insulter à tout bout de chant, tout ça parce qu'il était gay et qu'il était sorti avec Cédric. Quand il croisait Snape, il détournait son regard et il l'évitait au maximum. Snape avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de lui parler mais Harry gardait son silence. C'était vraiment très dur comme situation.

Lucius Malfoy venait tous les après midis, superviser les travaux de rénovation du château et discuter avec Hagrid. Un jour; quand il sortit de la cabane, il vit Harry assis sous le saule, alors il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui. Ils fixèrent un moment le lac et Lus demanda:

"Vous tenez le coups?

- Je fais avec. Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, juste attendre que ça passe.

- Les gens oubliront vite.

- Je ne suis pas de votre avis, depuis le temps que je me fais harceler!

- Vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui non plus. Vous n'allez toujours pas en cours de potion?

- Non, je n'ai plus la force.

- Et vous faîtes comment?

- Je révise avec Hermione.

- Si vous voulez, je peux vous donner quelques cours, comme ça pour la pratique, vous ne serez pas gênés!

- Vous êtes sérieux?

- Oui, dans mon manoir, j'ai un grand laboratoire.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

- Si je vous le propose c'est que ça ne m'embête pas Mr Potter, et puis je vous le dois bien!

- C'est d'accord j'accepte.

- Le samedi vous conviendrait il? Biensûr quand vous aurez un match de quidditch, je vous libererai!

- Même si je joue contre votre fils?

- Oui; j'aime bien qu'il fasse du sport mais ce n'est pas une priorité! Donc qu'il perde ou qu'il gagne, je m'en fiche un peu!

- Bien, j'accepte.

- Dans ce cas je vous dis à demain? Je vais quand même prévenir votre directeur!

- Ce serait plus judicieux! Merci Mr Malfoy.

- De rien Mr Potter!"

Lucius laissa Harry et repartit en direction du château. Il alla voir Albus et le prévint pour Harry. Albus accepta volontier son aide et le remercia. Lucius repartit chez lui. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Sèverus se rendait chez lui comme tous les soirs. Il arriva légèrement énervé:

"Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'en ai marre Lus.

- Démissionne! Tu te consacreras plus à la recherche!

- Et craindre les foudres de mon mentor? Mais oui, j'y avais pensé!

- Tu dramatises Sèv!

- Peut être!

- Dis moi, pourras tu me passer le programme des septièmes années?

- Pourquoi, tu veux faire réviser ton fils? Il n'en a pas besoin, il réussit toutes les potions.

- Non c'est pour Harry, je vais lui donner des cours le samedi.

- Ah!

- C'est quoi cette tête?

- Rien!

- Sèv, ne te leurre pas, il ne reviendra pas dans ta classe, il faut bien que quelqu'un l'aide, il va être recalé en juin sinon, ce serait dommage, tu ne crois pas?

- Je te donnerai ça demain.

- Merci chéri.

- Il n'est pas prêt de me pardonner!

- Et ça t'étonne?

- Non! Le plus dur c'est son silence. Quand je lui parle, on dirait que je m'adresse à un mur.

- Laissez vous du temps.

- Je m'en veux Lus. J'ai vraiment été un salaud.

- Si tu en as conscience , c'est que tu t'améliores, c'est bon signe! Maintenant il faut que tu saches pourquoi il t'obsède!

- Honnêtement je suis perdu!

- Tu n'aurais pas des vues sur lui par hasard?

-

- Sèv? La derniere fois que tu t'es conduit de cette manière c'était avec sa mère, tout ça parce que tu étais jaloux.

- Je ne sais pas Lus.

- Bon nous verrons par la suite. On va manger?

- Je te suis."

Ainsi ils passèrent leur soirée tranquille, à parler et à s'aimer.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry se sentait soulagé. Surtout depuis que Lucius Malfoy lui avait proposé de lui donner des cours pratiques en potion. Maintenant Harry pourra passer ses examens de fin d'années tranquille et par la suite, continuer ses études pour devenir Auror. Et c'était avec le coeur léger qu'il s'endormit. Il passa une très bonne nuit. Ca faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.

Le landemain, c'est à dire le samedi, il se leva de bonne heure et d'excellente humeur. Par chance , Il trouva personne dans la grande salle. ( c'est sûr que le samedi matin, c'est grace-mat). Alors il demanda à Dobby de lui apporter son petit déjeuner. L'elfe de maison obéit et comme il adorait Harry et qu'il était très généreux, il lui apporta un grand panier de pains au chocolats, de croissants, de madelaines, de céréales, de fruits, un grand bol de chocolat au lait et un verre de jus de fruits. Harry était très content et mangea suffisemment pour bien tenir toute la matinée chez Lulu.

Dès qu'il eut fini, il prit ses affaires et l'adresse du manoir Malfoy dans la salle commune des gryffondors et partit. Il franchit les barrières de sécurité du chateau et transplana. Il attérit sans trop de difficultés dans une vaste clairière. Il voyait le manoir de loin. Il marcha vers la bâtisse et fut très émerveillé. Il la trouva magnifiquement belle. Il vit le paon Albinos et la licorne rouge ainsi que plein d'autres aniamux magiques dont une caille arc en ciel, un chat solaire et un serpent bleu turquoise. Harry qui parlait toujours le fourchelangue, lui dit bonjour et discuta cinq minutes avec lui. C'était comme ça qu'il apprit que le serpent s'appelait salem et qu'il venait d'égypte. Harry s'excusa auprès de lui et dut le laisser pour retrouver Lucius. Il arriva devant le manoir et tira sur la clochette. Un petit elfe de maison lui ouvrit et le conduisit jusqu'au laboratoire de potion. Le manoir était immense, il le savait vu qu'il était déjà venu, mais c'était au moment de la guerre contre Voldemort. Mais là, il était vraiment étonné. Il n'avait jamais vu une maison aussi immense. Mais le plus surprenant était le laboratoire de potion. Il était vaste, éclairé et aussi grand que celui de Poudlard. Lucius arriva vers lui et le regarda amusé.

" Ma demeure te plaît?

- Elle est superbe. Et le labo; waow!

- Merci, c'était le seigneur des ténèbres qui avait investi, pour que Sèverus fasse les potions necessaires.

- Pour une fois qu'il a fait quelque chose d'utile!

- Tout à fait. Bon on s'y met?

- Oui.

- Veux tu boire quelque chose avant?

- Non merci, j'ai suffisemment déjeuné.

- Bien, si tu veux quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas.

- D'accord.

- Nous allons commencer par un philtre d'amour que tu as dû voir en début d'année! Je veux voir à quel niveau tu es, pour ensuite adapter un programme en fonction de tes capacités. Celà te convient il?

- Très bien.

- Les ingrédients sont dans cette armoire. A toi l'honneur. "

Harry s'exécuta et commença à faire sa potion. Il était calme et très détendu. Lucius le laissa prendre tout seul les initiatives et attendit la fin de la potion, il le surveillait de temps en temps mais se taisait. Car il voulait voir ce que Harry avait dans le ventre. Au bout de une demie heure, il regarda le résultat et était satisfait de sa réussite.

"Excellent, c'est réussi, bravo!

- Merci.

- Bien, avec des compétences pareilles, on va pouvoir avancer le programme des ASPICS et essayer des potions d'un niveau suppèrieur.

- On verra, parce que je l'ai réussi mais j'ai pas mal de difficultés avec certaines.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, Je t'enseignerai, tu sais il n'y a pas que la méthode à Sèverus qui existe, lui, il est maniaque et méticuleux, mais crois moi il y a des moyens plus simples et plus rusés.

- Je veux bien vous croire.

- Maintenant, je veux bien que tu me dises les effets et les propriétés des ingrédients que tu viens d'utiliser.

- D'accord. euh..."

Harry énonça tout et décrit au maximum ce qu'il savait. Lucius était content de voir que son élève avait suffisemment de connaissances en potion, il se disait_:"on va pouvoir avancer très vite, c'est parfait pour rattrapper le temps perdu." _Il lui demanda par la suite de citer les effets de certaines potions, de décrire les dérivés des potions les plus dangereuses qu'il avait vu et surtout de lui détailler toutes les potions de guérisons et de défenses qu'il connaissait. Harry expliqua tout ce qu'il savait et fit les potions qu'il avait énoncé. Il travailla toute la matinée avant de prendre une bonne pause déjeuner. Il mangea en compagnie de Lucius dans une luxueuse salle à manger. Lucius avait acquis des meubles du quatorzième siècle. Ils étaient sublimes et très bien entretenus. Lucius avait demandé à l'elfe de maison de leur préparer une bonne soupe aux légumes, un poulet rôti avec des pommes de terres griées et en dessert du gâteau au chocolat. Harry était heureux et son appétit s'était ouvert d'un coup. Mais il se restaura correctement. A la fin du repas, Sèverus arriva.

" Bonjour Sèverus, as tu passé une bonne matinée?

- Comme tous les autres matins, merci!

- Veux tu manger ?

- Merci mais j'ai déjà déjeuné à Poudlard. Je t'ai apporté ceci.

- Ah! le programme des septièmes années. Merci! Nous avons bien avancé aujourd'hui. Veux tu voir les potions que Harry a fait?

- Mr Potter, y voyez vous un inconvénient?

- Non...

- Parfait, Elles sont dans le labo, étiquetées et rangées.

- Je vais voir."

Snape les laissa et se dirigea au labo. Il inspecta les fioles et était satisfait de voir que Harry n'avait pas perdu la main. Il revint à la salle à manger et s'assit à côté de Lucius, il dit:

" Vous les avez bien réussi Mr Potter, continuez ainsi et vous obtiendrez un optimal.

- Mais d'abord nous devons rattrapper les heures perdues.

- Oui, je t'ai marqué ce que j'ai fait voir en cours, avec quelques astuces. La potion important est félix félicis. Tu lui feras commencer, et tu la suivras!

- Tu penses qu'elle sera demandée?

- Oui, j'ai quelques doutes.

- Entendu.

- Comment pouvez vous le savoir?

- Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, le ministère ne sait pas garder les documents top secrets.

- Bien, tu veux un cognac Sèverus?

- Oui, juste un verre!

- Bougez pas, je reviens, il est dans mon coffre.

- Tu as peur que les elfes le boivent en cachette?

- Pas spécialement mais je préfère être prudent. Je peux vous laisser?

- Oui."

Lucius se leva et partit dans sa chambre chercher le cognac. Snape et Harry attendaient. Aucun des deux n'osait parler en premier. L'atmosphère était lourde. Harry fixait un point et regardait dans le vide, Snape l'observait de temps en temps et gardait son sang froid. Puis il lui demanda:

" Vous m'en voulez toujours?

- Vous attendez quelle réponse de ma part?

- J'avoue que je n'en sais rien.

- Et bien ne posez surtout pas cette question, car vous savez très bien la réponse.

- Croyez moi Potter, si j'avais un retourneur de temps sous la main, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde pour m'en servir afin d'éviter l'incident.

- Dans ces cas c'est bien avant la mort de mes parents qu'il aurait fallu remonter. ................................................S'il n'y avait que l'incident! Mais non, il a fallu que vous me pourrissiez la vie pendant sept ans. Et tout ça à cause d'une querelle débile avec mon père!

- Potter, je sais très bien que j'ai été injuste envers vous et aujourd'hui je le regrette. Oui c'est vrai, vous avez raison, ce que m'a fait votre père est en partie responsable, car je déversais ma souffrance sur vous. Mais aujourd'hui je me rends compte que ça n'a servi à rien.

- Et alors? On en reste là, on oublie tout et on fait comme si de rien n'était? Vous croyez que c'est facile pour moi? Vous avez lu toutes les beuglantes qui m'étaient adressées? Vous avez été témoins de tout le harcèlement que j'ai subi? Vous avez lu ce que Skeeter a écrit sur moi? Sur Cédric? Ou encore sur ma mère? Vous croyez que je vais pouvoir oublier tout ça? Il va falloir que je vive avec un fardeau de plus. Plus jamais je ne pourrai me promener dans les villages sorciers sans être ennuyer toutes les secondes. Alors merci du cadeau.

- Je suis désolé Potter, croyez moi je le regrette.

- C'est trop tard pour les regrets car jamais vous ne pourrez réparer le mal que vous m'avez fait.

- Non en effet, mais si je peux vous aider d'une quelconque manière je le ferai.

- Vous voulez faire quelque chose pour moi? Commencez par dire à votre filleul de me lâcher les baskets. Parce que depuis cette histoire, il est le premier à me harceler pour que je sorte avec lui. Et je n'en ai pas envie.

- Je le ferai.

- Ne me demandez pas de revenir dans votre cours parce que c'est non d'office.

- Je sais et je ne vois aucun inconvéniant à ce que Lus prenne la relève.

- Pourquoi moi?

- Je ne sais pas Potter. Je vous promets de faire des efforts maintenant.

- Faîtes ce que vous voulez. Mais je ne vous pardonne pas aussi facilement, je ne peux pas. J'ai trop souffert.

- Je comprends."

Lus revint de sa chambre avec une vieille bouteilles où flottait un liquide brun. Il en servit un verre à Sèv et en proposa un à Harry. Celui-ci refusa car il n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'alcool. Lucius n'insista pas et s'en servit un à son tour. Il remarquait la tension qui avait et il demanda:

" Tout va bien?

- Oui Lus ça va.

- Parfait. Dis moi Sèverus, tu en es où dans tes recherches pour guérir les vampires?

- Ca stagne pour l'instant. La potion est presque réussie mais je n'arrive pas à atténuer les effets secondaires.

- Lesquels?

- Froissement d'ailes, perte de cheveux, yeux vitreux, pousse subite des ongles.

- Et c'est toujours Nelim qui te sert de cobaye?

- Oui, malheureusement. Je lui ai proposé de le remplacer, pour qu'il repose son organisme, il ne veut pas. Il préfère se sacrifier pour les autres.

- Encore une tête de mulle!

- Exactement. Bon je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore du pain sur la planche.

- Du quoi?

- C'est une expression moldue mon cher. Ca veut dire que j'ai encore du travail.

- D'accord, je t'accompagne. "

Lus dit au revoir à Sèv et l'embrassa en lui disant de revenir ce soir, puis il continua de donner des cours à Harry. Ils passèrent une bonne après midi. Ils apprenaient en même temps à mieux se connaître et tous les deux trouvaient cette expérience vraiment sympa. Harry quitta le manoir vers dix huit heures et regagna son chateau.


	6. Chapter 6

Ca faisait bientôt deux bons mois que Harry prenait des cours de potions avec Lucius Malfoy dans le grand manoir. Il se faisait de moins en moins harcelé par la communauté sorcière. Ceci grâce au professeur Snape qui avait envoyé un sacré courrier à la gazette avec des menaces snapiennes à l'intèrieur. Du coup Rita Skeeter avait rédigé un article en mentionnant ses excuses au jeune étudiant. Toutes les lettres que Harry recevait partaient toutes à la poubelle. Albus avait demandé à ce que les lettres arrivent dans son bureau plutôt que dans la grande salle. Puis petit à petit, les gens avaient cessé d'écrire. Donc Harry commençait à être de nouveaux tranquille. Sauf Drago qui voulait toujours sortir avec lui et qui n'avait pas peur de se sâlir les mains pour conquérir sa némésie. Il lui avait offert un livre sur le kama sutra, il était allé lui chercher des orchidées fluorescentes dans la forêt interdite, il avait même fait un strip-tease dans les vestiaires du quidditch pour l'allumer. Mais Harry n'était toujours pas interessé. Il faut dire aussi que Harry se rapprochait minutieusement du père de Drago, Lucius. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble mais s'entendaient très bien et dévelloppaient une grande complicité entre eux. Donc comme tous les samedis, il se leva de bonne heure, prit son petit déjeuner et transplana au manoir. Il dit bonjour au serpent et rejoignit la demeure.

" Bonjour,

- Bonjour Harry, as tu passé une bonne semaine?

- Meilleure que les autres.

- Tu es moins harcelé?

- Oui, ça fait du bien!

- Je te comprends, veux tu boire quelque chose ou manger?

- Non merci, j'ai pris le petit déjeuner.

- Tu dois bien manger avant de venir ici!

- Disons que Dobby me donne plein de choses.

- Cet elfe te sera toujours reconnaissant.

- C'est vrai. Je l'aime beaucoup.

- Tu es exceptionnel Harry, grâce à toi, on apprend beaucoup de choses sur les sentiments.

- Merci. Que va t'on étudier aujourd'hui ?

- J'avais pensé à une potion relaxante pour le corps, tu sais comme ceux qu'on trouve dans les parfumeries moldues.

- Je trouve cette idée géniale.

- Bien sûr la potion sera beaucoup plus naturelle!

- D'accord!"

Lucius et Harry se rendirent au laboratoire et commencèrent la potion. Harry prit les ingrédients dont il avait besoin. Il adorait ce genre de potion car il devait utiliser beaucoup de plantes et de fleurs. Bien que cette potion était extrêmement lente à préparer, il y prenait du plaisir. Il aimait bien apprendre avec Lucius, car lui au moins ne lui criait pas dessus sans arrêt et ne lui reprochait pas des choses puériles. Lucius le laissait beaucoup prendre les initiatives et l'arrêtait dès qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une erreur. Grâce à cette méthode, Harry apprenait vite et récupérait son retard. Il avait même essayé des potions de niveau assez élevé et il s'était bien débrouillé. Snape venait de temps en temps controler ses efforts et vérifier ses potions. Il était très heureux de voir que son ancien élève réussissait. Il se disait: _"Au moins, je ne lui ai pas enlevé le goût de cette matière. " _Il parlait de temps en temps à Harry et faisait des efforts pour le respecter. Mais quelquepart, ces joutes verbales et le côté rebelle du jeune homme lui manquaient. Alors il se vengeait sur Albus, sur Drago, sur Hermione et son côté Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, sur Peeves, sur Rusard, et même sur Lucius quand celui-ci ne le satisfaisait pas au lit. Snape détestait la frustration et faisait tout pour que les autres le comprennent, il n'y avait qu'avec Hagrid, qu'il n'osait pas broncher; surtout depuis l'incident. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de recevoir les foudres du demi géant qui faisait trois têtes de plus que lui. C'était ainsi qu'il arriva en début d'après midi. Il descendit jusqu'au laboratoire et s'avança vers Lucius discrètement. Dès qu'il arriva derrière lui, il le prit par la taille et embrassa sa nuque. Lucius sursauta et Harry qui était en train de surveiller une potion, fut surprit à son tour.

" Sèverus, tu m'as faits peur!

- Désolé!

- Ca a été ce matin?

- Oui, c'est fou ce que ces rejetons peuvent écrire comme bêtises. Il y en a une , elle a écrit que le philtre est un cornet blanc qu'on se sert pour faire du café, bref , elle a répondu à côté de la plaque.

- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord professeur, chez les moldus, ils se servent du cornet blanc pour le café ou maintenant des dosettes filtrantes.

- Merci pour cette information Mr Potter, mais je le savais. Toujours est il que ce n'était pas la réponse que j'attendais, quand j'ai posé la question suivante: Qu'est ce qu'un filtre de paix? Savez vous la réponse au moins ?

- Oui c'est une potion qui sert à calmer les disputes, les querelles, et en grande quantité les négociations sensibles. Mais elle ne peut pas éviter les guerres.

- Bien, je vois qu'au moins tout n'est pas perdu. Vous en êtes où?

- Nous avons presque fini la potion capillaire, je lui ai fait préparer une potion relaxante pour le corps, ce matin. Ca s'est très bien passé.

- Puis-je?

- Elle est dans l'armoire."

Snape se dirigea vers la-dite armoire, il l'ouvrit, prit la fiole pour l'inspecter. Quand il reposa, il remarqua qu'il y avait une boîte de chocolat. Il ne put résister à la tentation, il s'empara de la boîte et se l'amena avec lui. Il revint à côté de Lucius et mangea. Lus le regarda et éclata de rire, puis il lui dit:

" Sèv, n 'en mange pas trop ce sont des aphrodisiaques.

- Dans ce cas tu devrais en manger plus souvent, chéri! Pour me faire crier de pure extase.

- Je te signale que j'en mange. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si tu as une faim de loup de mon corps.

- Que veux tu que je te dise. Tu m'excites.

- Chut!

- Quoi! Mr Potter est gay, donc ça ne le dérange pas qu'on parle de ça! n'est ce pas Mr Potter?

- Voulez vous que je vous laisse seul?

- Non!

- Mr Potter, vous allez finir cette potion et après nous verrons!

- Sèv, ce n'est pas toi qui décide.

- Dommage, j'aurais au moins essayer !

- Tu pourras tester la potion capillaire après!

- Parce que tu crois que ça va changer quelque chose?

- Tu vas quand même tenter! Et puis comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre.

- Tu me masseras les cheveux!

- Pardon? Je ne suis pas ton larbin!

- Et vous Potter? Vous voudriez bien me masser les cheveux dès que la potion sera prête?

- Non mais tu ne veux pas non plus qu'on te baise les pieds?

- Personnellement, je préfererai que tu me baises tout court Lus!

- Dans ce cas, je te conseille d'être très sage et de te calmer sur ces chocolats!

- Ils sont délicieux. En as tu offert à Mr Potter?

- Non, je ne voudrais pas le dévergonder dans ma demeure!

- Bien, tenez Potter!

- Sèv!

- Mais il ne risque rien avec un, un tout petit, je vous assure ils sont exquis.

- Je ne préfère pas.

- Dommage, vous râtez quelque chose d'éclatant! Tu ne veux pas le libérer plus tôt, histoire qu'on passe du bon temps?

- Tu vois? Je t'avais dis que ces chocolats te feraient tourner la tête.

- Donc?

- Non, tu attends! fais une potion en attendant!

- D'accors Maître Lucius! "

Snape prit un chaudron, le remplit d'eau et commença un breuvage. Il repartit à l'armoire chercher des ingrédients, il avait l'idée de faire une potion qui augmente le désir et la performance du partenaire. Il sourit à la snapienne et se concentra. Harry surveillait toujours sa potion, celle-ci finit par avoir la couleur parfaite c'est à dire, blanc crême. Il appela Lucius, celui-ci arriva de suite et vérifia. le shampoing capillaire était parfait. Snape regarda à son tour et félicita Harry, il dit:

"Il mériterait un nouveau chocolat!

- Tu veux arrêter tes bêtises?

- Oui papa!

- C'est le vampire qui te rend comme ça?

- Non c'est toi mon amour, tu ne veux pas venir travailler à Poudlard? Je suis sûr de convaincre le vieux glucosé de t'engager.

- Je ne peux pas, pour l'instant je me suis engagé à aider Harry à rattrapper son retard en potion.

- Où est le problème?

- Eh bien je ne vais laisser tomber!

- C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas de laboratoire à Poudlard!

- Je peux y réfléhir?

- Mr Potter, est ce que ça vous embêterait que Lucius vienne travailler au château et qu'il vous donne des cours de potions dans mon labo?

- Je saurai m'adapter!

- Tu vois Lus? C'est parfait, je parle à citroman dès demain.

- Si Dumbledore vous entendait!

- Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas Potter, il sait très bien ce que je pense de lui et de ses manières de conspiration.

- Ecoutez, je crois que je vais vous laisser! J'ai fini.

- Harry je ne veux pas que tu t'effaces pour nous! Tu peux rester autant que tu veux!

- Merci, je reviendrai la semaine prochaine, sauf si d'ici là vous venez à l'école!

- D'accord, bonne après midi Harry!

- Mr Potter, il me semble que vos amis griffondors sont à pré au lar.

- D'accord."

Harry les laissa en paix mais Lucius était légèrement agacé. En effet, il adorait la complicité qu'il avait avec ce jeune, et il se sentait revivre, il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour ce jeune homme. Sèverus s'approcha de lui et vola un baiser. Lulu fut surpris et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Alors Snape s'arrêta et lui demanda d'une voix agressive:

" Tu couches avec lui ?

- Quoi?

- Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile! Je vois bien que tu es distant avec moi depuis que tu lui donnes des cours. Qu'est ce qu'il te fait? Il te suce? Il paraît que c'est son point fort.

- Ne commence pas ce jeu Sèv!

- Je ne joue pas, j'en ai marre que tu me rejettes.

- Je ne te rejette pas !

- C'est ce que je ressens! .............................. Remarque je comprends, il a un corps jeune, il est gay, attirant, c'est normal que tu aies craqué!

- Sèv, il ne s'est rien passé entre Harry et moi.

- Alors pourquoi tu me rejettes?

- C'est vrai que j'ai été moins présent pour toi et quelque part tu as raison! Il me plaît! Et je pense beaucoup à lui.

- Je vois!

- Mais je t'aime quand même Sèv,

- Et tu veux faire quoi? Un ménage à trois? Je te signale au passage que ce n'est pas le grand amour entre lui et moi.

- Pourtant vous avez l'air de vous entendre ici! et il y a du progrès dans vos relations!

- Oui! Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses au bord de la route Lus, je ne le supporterai pas, tu le sais.

- Viens là!"

Lus prit Snape dans les bras et l'embrassa. Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble. De son côté Harry avait rejoint ses amis et s'était bien éclaté.


	7. Chapter 7

Une bonne semaine était passée depuis la petite querelle de Séverus et Lucius. Snape était toujours contrarié par ce que son amant avait dit par rapport à Harry. Du coup il mit toutes les chances de son côté. Il essaya la potion capillaire de Harry, à sa grande surprise celle ci fut très efficace. Il avait les cheveux plus soyeux, plus brillants de lumière. Il remercia Harry en plein couloir et lui accorda cinquante points plus un optimal pour le breuvage. Harry en était resté la bouche ouverte. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça! Ensuite Snape se dirigea au bureau de Albus et s'assit en prenant un bonbon au citron ( et oui il faut bien faire le lèche botte!). Albus le regarda choqué et se dit:_" oh ça alors! c'est la première fois qu'il mange un de mes bonbons au citron, et il s'est lavé les cheveux!" _Puis il lui sourit et Snape commença:

" Alors mon mentor préféré, avez vous réfléchi à ma proposition?

- Laquelle mon cher Sèverus?

- Celle d'engager Lucius comme professeur de duel! Vous savez comme moi, qu'il conviendrait parfaitement à ce poste vu toutes les connaissances qu'il possède.

- Oui c'est vrai, vous m'aviez judicieusement conseillé Mr Malfoy. Et bien j'avoue que j'hésite un peu!

- Vous allez m'écouter attentivement! Je veux que LUCIUS VIENNE ICI. QUI SAIT CE QU IL PREPARE COMME MAUVAIS COUP A POTTER. N OUBLIEZ PAS QUE C EST UN ANCIEN MENGEMORT!

-Tout comme vous Sèverus, Depuis quand le bonheur de Harry vous importe t'il?

- Depuis qu'il m'a fait un exellent shampoing capillaire. Regardez mes cheveux!

- Ils sont très beaux. Et ça vous rend attirant.

- Je vous le dis d'avance, ce n'est pas réciproque, je n'aime pas les vieux croutons.

- Je ne vous proposais rien, mon seul amant a été...

- Grindewald, oui je sais.

- Ah bon?

-Oui, donc, engagez vous Lucius oui ou non?

- Je lui donne le poste de duel oui, comme ça vous aurez votre amant auprès de vous.

- Inutile que je vous demande comment vous êtes au courant!

- Exact, je ne révèle jamais mes sources. Sinon ce ne serait plus marrant!

- Soit, je vais envoyer un hibou à Lucius.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, je suis là Sèverus."

Lucius venait de franchir la porte au moment où il entendit Snape et Albus parlaient de lui. Il les regarda et demanda d'une voix très polie:

" Puis je savoir de quoi vous parlez?

- Biensûr Mr Malfoy, j'informais Sèverus de votre nouvelle fonction, vous avez le poste de duel, félicitation!

- Pardon mais je n'étais pas au courant!

- Ma proposition ne vous convient pas?

- Oui, j'accepte bien entendu, mais j'avoue être pris au dépourvu. Sèverus m'avait dit qu'il vous convaincrait mais je ne me doutais pas que ce serait si rapide.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, dès que vous êtes prêt, dîtes le moi, toujours est il que vous venez au diner de la grande salle ce soir?

- Avec plaisir Mr le Directeur!

- C'est parfait, dans ce cas messieurs, ne m'en veuillez pas mais je vous congédie, car j'ai une école à faire tourner.

- En gros c'est une façon subtile de nous mettre à la porte.

-Mais vous serez toujours les bienvenus en cas de besoin. bonne fin d'après midi!"

Les deux amants quittèrent le bureau du directeur. Snape était très satisfait de son petit manège et affichait un grand sourire. Lucius attendit d'être dans le hall pour avoir une discussion :

" Tu aurais pu me prévenir, je déteste être pris pour un con.

- Ah oui? J'avais oublié.

- C'est ça!

- Mais je saurais me faire pardonner ce soir !

- Je vois que la potion a marché!

- Oui tu as vu?

- Tu es très sexy!

- Tu as envie de me sauter dessus?

- C'est une idée!

- Dans ce cas suis moi!

Snape prit Lucius par le bras et le conduisit jusque dans ses appartements. A peine à l'intèrieur, il embrassa farouchement son amant, le déshabilla et le poussa sur le lit. Il se devêtit à son tour et s'allongea sur lui. Il lui fit pleins de bisous sur le torse, sur les cuisses, tout en frolant l'entre jambe. Lucius commençait à gémir doucement. Alors Snape accentua ses caresses et provoqua des vagues de plaisirs. Avec ses mains, il torturait la peau albâtre de son amant, avec ses lèvres et ses dents, il faisait ressortir les tétons durcits, et il frottait son érection à sa jumelle. Il monta son visage au niveau du blond et ils s'embrassèrent, leurs langues se mêlèrent. Snape étant très excité, ne put attendre plus longtemps et le pénétra d'un coup. Lucius cria d'abord de douleur, puis cette douleur se changea en plaisir. Snape allait et venait en donnant des coups secs et fermes et lucius fut pris d'un orgasme enivrant. Ses yeux se voilaient et sa bouche s'ouvrait légèrement, laissant apparaître une jolie langue rose. Snape en profita pour la capturer et continua ses coups de boutoirs, il finir par jouir dans l'intimité de son amant et hurla de plaisir, suivis par Lucius. Ils reprirent leurs souffles, Snape s'allongea à côté de son amant et attendit.

Quelques minutes après ils lancèrent un sort de nettoyage, se revêtirent et partirent au laboratoire car Snape devait surveiller quelques breuvages. Au bout d'une heure, Snape demanda:

" Tu as toujours des vues sur Potter?

- Pourquoi?

- Comme ça, je veux savoir à quoi m'attendre!

- Sèv, je t'ai fait une promesse, je ne te laisserai pas.

- Je suis quand même inquiet car ce gosse est très séduisant, attachant, je comprends que tu le désires!

-Toi aussi, j'ai l'impression ! Harry te fait de l'effet?

- Non!

- Non? Alors pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de dire qu'il est séduisant, attirant? Je suis sûr qu'il te fais autant bander qu'à moi.

- Parce que c'est vrai! Ce n'est pas un thon!

- Oui! je suis persuadé que tu fantasmes sur lui.

- Pense ce que tu veux!

- Je finirai par le savoir. "

Harry qui à ce moment là, se balladait dans les couloirs sous cape invisible pour éviter Drago, passa devant le labo de Snape et entendit toute la conversation. Il se figea et devint rouge cramoisi. Il écouta plus attentivement les deux amants et au fur et à mesure des paroles, il sentait son sang chauffer. Il finit par rebrousser chemin en gardant toute cette conversation dans sa tête. Plus tard dans la nuit, il rêva de Snape et de Lulu entrain de lui faire l'amour. Il se reveilla plusieurs fois et essaya de chasser ce genre de pensées mais rien à faire, elles revenaient au galop dans d'autres rêves, à un tel point qu'il jouit sous ses draps. Il ne savait pas comment gérer la situation, il aura du mal à les regarder en face.


	8. Chapter 8

Depuis que Harry avait surpris la conversation de Snape et de Lucius, il était très bizzarre. Il se posait beaucoup de questions, mangeait très peu et se concentrait moins en cours. Certains professeurs le lui faisaient remarquer mais il s'en fichait un peu. Il disait qu'il était fatigué. Il avait la tête dans les nuages et ressentait des vertiges, comme s'il sautait d'une falaise pour plonger dans l'océan, ou qu'il volait sur son balai.

Mais le pire était quand il se retrouvait avec Lucius pour les cours de potion. Il refaisait des erreurs passées et ratait pas mal de potions. Lucius mettait ça sur le compte de la fatigue, mais vu que cette situation perdurait depuis deux semaines et Lucius en avait marre, donc il lui demanda:

"Harry qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

- Rien, tout va très bien, je suis juste fatigué!

- Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux, je saurai garder tes secrets!

- Je t'assure! Ca va!

- Arrête de me prendre pour un poufsouffle, je vois bien que tu es contrarié! De plus j'ai entendu tes camarades dire que tu ne mangeais rien et par mes collègues que tu ne faisais plus rien en cours. Si tu continues sur ce chemin, tu vas droit dans le mur en juin.

- D'accords mais tu ne vas pas être content!

- Dis toujours!

- J'ai surpris ta conversation l'autre jour. Celle où tu parlais de moi avec le professeur Snape.

- Ah! et qu'as tu enttendu?

- Tout, enfin ce que tu ressens pour moi et le fait que le professeur Snape me trouve attirant!

- Et tu en penses quoi?

- Je ne sais pas, je fais qu'y penser! Je me pose pleins de questions et la première est pourquoi moi?

- Parce que je te trouve très séduisant Harry Potter, tu me plaîs beaucoup.

- Mais tu sors avec le...

- Sèverus oui, on est amant depuis pas mal de temps maintenant et je l'aime aussi.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu nous aime tous les deux?

- Je crois oui.

- Mais je ne veux pas être entre vous deux, je veux dire , je ne souhaite pas mettre votre relation en périple surtout que le professeur Snape à l'air d'être très attaché à toi!

- Je sais bien oui! Mais je ne peux pas nier ce que mon coeur ressent pour toi Harry! Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, grâce à toi, on apprend beaucoup de choses sur l'amour!

- Et le professeur, il en pense quoi?

- Quel avis suis-je censé donner Monsieur Potter?

- Sèverus, tu finis tôt!

- Oui le lycan a pris le reste des élèves en charge. Alors de quoi parliez vous?

- Harry a entendu notre aimable conversation de l'autre jour! Tu sais celle ou tu avais peur que je te laisse tomber?

- Vous n'avez pas perdu l'habitude d'écouter aux portes Monsieur Potter!

- Pardon!

- Allons Harry après tout ça te concernait! Donc Harry demandait ce que tu en pensais!

- C'est très simple, j'aime Lucius, et je ne veux pas le perdre, mais s'il doit être malheureux parce qu'il ne t'a pas séduis, je le laisserai faire.

- Mais et vous? Vous non plus vous ne devez pas en subir les conséquences! Vous ne comptez pas m'entrainer dans une relation à trois?

- Nous y avons pensé.

- J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur, surtout avec vous Sèverus!

- Si tu m'appelle par mon prénom c'est déjà un grand pas!

- Tu veux y réfléchir Harry?

- Et vous? Vous avez déjà voté cette décision? Vous êtes tous les deux d'accord?

- Pour moi oui, Sèverus?

- Aussi!

- Je veux y réfléchir, car j'ai beaucoup pensé à vous deux mais je ne veux pas tout faire capoter.

- Pourtant ce serait un bon moyen de vous venger de moi Mr Potter!

- Mais je ne suis pas comme ça et vous le savez!

- Bien! Tu peux partir si tu veux!

- OK, à toute à l'heure!"

Harry partit, les laissant seuls. Il réfléchissait et avait peur quelquepart. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expériences dans ce domaine et donc cojitait pas mal; de plus il ne voulait pas trop en parler à ses amis Griffondors de peur d'être jugé. Alors il partit à la salle de bain des préfets et se détendit. Il posait le pour et le contre dans sa tête.

Lucius et Sèverus ne dirent pas un mot, ils restaient chacun dans son coin, surveillant des potions. Au bout d'un moment, Lulu dit:

"Sèv tu es faché?

- Non pourquoi?

- Pour savoir, c'est une bonne idée que j'ai eu tu ne trouves pas?

- Ca nous le verrons dans le temps.

- Tu es inquiet, je le sens dans ta voix!

- Tu as raison.

- Sèv, je ne te laisserai pas tu le sais ça? Je t'aime, n'en doutes pas!

- Mais moins qu'avant, la preuve est là! Tu es attiré par Harry!

-Tu l'as appelé Harry! Ce n'est pas pareil ce que je ressens pour lui c'est différent mais ce n'est pas plus que toi!

- Tout ce que j'espère est que tu ne te voiles pas la face Lus.

- Non et j'ai l'impression que tu l'aimes autant que moi, ce qui a c'est que tu te dis que si c'est toi qui lui fait des avances il va te rejeter en bloc, sachant les relations que vous avez eu par le passé.

- Bon on fait autre chose?

- Biesûr mon amour!"

Snape et Lucius se dirigèrent dans les appartements de Sèverus et y restèrent un très long moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Depuis sa dernière conversation avec Snape et Lucius, Harry avait repris l'appétit et se concentrait un peu mieux en cours. Cependant, il réfléchissait pas mal. En effet Lucius et Snape lui avaient proposé de façon très subtile une relation à trois. Et vu que ce n'était pas courant, Harry se posait beaucoup de question dont surtout une: _"est-ce que c'est bien?"_ , il n'osait pas en parler à ses amis, il apréhendait leurs réactions. Alors tous les soirs, il ramenait ses devoirs avec lui et s'installait dans la salle sur demande. Il avait imaginé un magnifique pré vert avec une jolie cascade d'eau cristaline, un jardin de fleurs et des poufs en forme de trefle. Il aimait bien ce genre de décor car ça l'aidait beaucoup à se détendre et recharger ses batteries. Ce qui le retenait c'était surtout Snape, car avec Lucius, il avait développé une certaine affection et au fond de lui, il voulait essayer quelque chose. Mais Snape posait un problème, même si l'entente entre Harry et lui s'étaient améliorée, Harry gardait encore des séquelles de ce harcèlement, il avait peur d'en souffrir à nouveau et peur de ne pas pouvoir l'aimer comme il l'attendrait au fil du temps. Et ça l'effrayait. Biensûr depuis la conversation qu'il avait entendu, il ne cessait de faire des rêves érotiques sur eux trois. Ca lui arrivait de se demander si ce n'était pas eux qu'ils lui envoyaient ce genre de rêve, après tout c'étaient des serpentars, prêts à tout pour arriver leur fins et ce dans leurs propres intérêts.

Snape et Lucius attendaient avec impatience la réponse de leur jeune étudiant. Surtout Lucius. Snape le voulait aussi mais il était réaliste. Il savait très bien que ce ne serait pas facile au début, déjà qu'ils arrivaient à peine à se parler alors le jour où ils s'embrasseraient n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Et c'était ce que Sèverus craignait. Alors il faisait tout pour que Lucius ait envie de lui. Il avait même mis des couleurs sur lui. Et aujourd'hui, il s'était mis une jolie cape violette brodée d'argent et avait bien peigné ses cheveux. Il sortit de ses appartements et frappa à ceux de Lucius. Quand celui-ci l'ouvrit, il en resta bouche bée. Séverus fut très satisfait de la réaction du blond et s'était promis de demander à Crivey une photo. Puis il lui demanda :

" Lus ça va?

- Ou oui! Waow! Tu es très élégant!

- Merci, nous allons déjeuner?

- Oui!"

Snape et Lucius se dirigèrent vers dans la grande salle. Lucius restait en admiration, son regard était brulant, perçant. Snape le sentait et dans sa tête il était très heureux. Ils s'installèrent à leurs places respectives et commencèrent à manger. Leurs collègues qui étaient déjà installés ne dirent plus un mot et regardèrent Snape. Celui-ci les regarda à son tour et leur fit comprendre de cesser l'importuner. Ils baissèrent leurs yeux et Albus lui dit:

" Le violet vous va à ravir mon cher Sèverus, il vous rajeunit de dix ans, peut être que moi je devrais essayer aussi.

- Et bien faîtes, je ne vous en priverai pas!

- Vous devriez vous habiller plus souvent ainsi!

- J'y penserai à l'avenir.

- Il a raison Sèverus, je vous trouve très élégant!

- Merci Minerva. "

Ils mangèrent et les autres professeurs étaient toujours sous le charme de Snape. Même Lucius qui passa la plupart de son temps à le fixer. Au point que ça devenait gênant. Peu de temps après, les élèves arrivèrent et s'installèrent à leurs tables, au début ils n'avaient rien remarqué car ils avaient faims mais dès que leurs appétits s'étaient un peu rassasié, ils regardèrent vers les professeurs et remarquèrent Snape. La plupart d'entre eux restèrent la bouche ouverte, d'autres se mordaient la lèvre infèrieure, Drago était fier de son parrain, Hermione et Ron dirent:

"Demain il va pleuvoir, le batard graisseux a appris ce qu'était un peigne et il s'habille mieux!

- Ron!

- Quoi je n'ai pas raison?

- Si tu veux mon avis il a rencontré quelqu'un!

- Franchement qui voudrait d'une source à graisse pareille?

- Au moins il assaie de changer! Il est séduisant comme ça, tu ne trouves pas Ron?

- Je ne suis pas une fille Hermione et aux dernières nouvelles je ne suis pas gay!

- Mais Harry oui, il est où au fait?

- Je ne sais pas, il m'a dit qu'il allait aider Hagrid.

- Ah oui, il n'est pas là non plus.

- Heureusement, il ne manquerait plus que Harry craque pour cheveux graisseux.

- En même temps il fait ce qu'il veut, c'est sa vie!

- Franchement Mione, avec tout le harcèlement qu'il lui a fait subir, ce n'est pas une nouvelle tenue et quelques coups de brosse dans les cheveux qui va séduire Harry! Il est plus inteligent que çà!

- Ouais peut être! Bon on finit de manger, on a encore pas mal de révisions.

- Oui ma douce Hermione. "

Notre couple griffon finit de manger et quitta la grande salle. A la fin du repas Lucius et Sèverus se promenèrent dans le parc du château. Harry finissait de donner à manger aux licornes rouges et repartait en direction du château. Lucius le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher de l'appeler. Harry courut vers eux et quand il s'arrêta et qu'il reconnut Sèverus, il était très étonné, il lui dit tout simplement:

" Ce nouveau look vous va très bien, vous devriez le garder, il vous rend plus aimable.

- Merci Mr Potter!

- Tu vas bien Harry? On ne t'a pas vu au déjeuner.

- Oui, je tenais compagnie à Hagrid, nous sommes allés dans la forêt voir comment aller les centaures.

- Bien, veux tu rester avec nous un moment?

- Oui! Vous avez du faire de l'effet à toute l'école professeur Snape!

- On peut le dire! C'est fou ce que les gens s'attachent à l'apparence!

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez? L'habit ne fait pas le moine!

- Et toi Harry, Tu vas mieux?

- Oui , j'essaie de ne pas trop me prendre la tête sinon j'y pense tout le temps.

- Tu n'as pas encore pris ta décision?

- Lus, ne lui mets pas la pression!

- Je lui demande c'est tout!

- A vrai dire, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi!

- Et?

- Lus!

- Ca va professeur Snape! Je serai tenté de dire oui mais il y a quand même quelques points à éclaircir.

- Nous t'écoutons.

- Lucius, vous savez très bien qu'entre moi et le professeur Snape, il y a eu beaucoup de haines, de mépris et de disputes. Nous sommes deux fortes têtes. Je ne veux pas que vous me préfériez à lui au bout du compte ou vice versa. Je ne suis pas un briseur de ménage. Après je suis gay c'est vrai mais je n'ai eu que des relations avec Cédric, je n'ai jamais rien fait par la suite. Ensuite comment on va faire pour se voir tous les trois à chaque fois, il faudra être très discret, je ne veux pas faire la une des journaux une fois de plus et vous non plus. Il faudra rester discret .

- Harry, je peux vous appeler Harry?

- Oui!

- Bien moi c'est Sèverus ou Sèv mais seulement en privé. Je te promets de faire de gros efforts dans cette relation et de faire le maximum pour qu'il y est une étincelle entre nous. Je sais que pour toi ce sera difficile de m'apprécier puis par la suite m'aimer et pour moi aussi mais je suis prêt à saisir ma chance. De plus les efforts devront venir de nous deux. Je sais que tu ne m'as pas encore pardonné mais je ferai tout pour que tu finisses par accepter.

- Honnêtement j'ai envie de vous pardonner mais j'ai aussi la trouille que vous recommenciez, que vous finissiez par être vraiment jaloux et que vous me le fassiez payer et je ne veux pas de ça!

- Harry, saches déjà que je ne laisserai pas Sèverus car je l'aime et j'èspère t'aimer autant que lui et que toi surtout; tu nous aimes l'un autant que l'autre. En gros il faut trouver un équilibre pour chacun.

- En parlant de ça, je veux quand même ma liberté. Je ne veux pas dire que je vous tromperai, je ne ferai jamais ça mais je veux pouvoir continuer à parler à mes amis et je veux continuer d'aider Hagrid.

- Comptes tu les mettre au courant?

- Pas de suite non, car j'ai bien peur que la famille weasley vous pourchasse!

- Oui les connaissant ils en seraient capable.

- Et il faut faire attention à Albus.

- C'est vrai le glucosé est toujours au courant de tout. Il le savait pour toi et moi Lus.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Pour ce qui est de rester discret, Harry il me semble que tes ancêtres maraudeurs t'ont légué une carte magique de Poudlard et ton père t'a donné sa cape invisible.

- Oui effectivement et je sais qu'il y a plein de passages secrets.

- On peut aussi l'améliorer.

- Oui je pourrai demander à Rémus, vu qu'il a participé à sa contribution.

- Dans ce cas c'est parfait! As tu d'autres préoccupations?

- Oui, je veux aller doucement dans cette relation.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, même si la tentation est grande nous ne te sauterons pas dessus, nous savons nous tenir!

- Enfin ça dépend!

- Oui bon, mais pour toi Harry, nous ferons des efforts.

- Bien!

- On officialise?

- Comment?

- Comme çà!"

Lucius embrassa Harry tendrement, il posa légèrement son bras autour du cou de son jeune amant et prit Sèverus par la main. A la fin du baiser, Harry était légèrement rouge. Ensuite Lus embrassa Sèverus . Puis Sèverus et Harry n'osait pas se donner un baiser. Lucius leur dit:

" Vous n'êtes pas obligé, on prendra le temps de s'accepter!

- D'accord. Ca va être l'heure je crois.

- En effet oui!

- Bon à toute à l'heure!"

Lus embrassa de nouveau harry avant de le laisser partir, Harry voyait Sèverus le fixer avec anxiété donc il prit sur lui et l'embrassa par surprise. Snape cligna des yeux et sourit légèrement. Ensuite ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés. Et une nouvelle histoire d'amour était née.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry tenait dans sa main la carte des maraudeurs et examinait minutieusement les passages secrets. Il était assis dans un coin de la tour d'astronomie. Ses deux amants avaient une importante réunion avec les autres professeurs, du coup il était seul. Depuis qu'ils avaient officialisé leur relation, c'est à dire il y a quelques jours, ils se voyaient discrètement. Ca n'allait pas plus loin que des baisers et des touchers du bout des doigts. Harry souhaitait prendre du temps dans cette relation et voulait les connaître un peu mieux sur leurs personnalités.

Donc il essayait de trouver sur sa carte des endroits où personne ne saurait jamais où ils étaient, en fait il cherchait un lieu où il pourrait aménager magiquement une petite cabane avec tout le confort minimum. Tout d'un coup Hermione arriva, elle était blanche et anxieuse. Harry la regarda et lui demanda:

"Mione, qu'est ce que tu as?

- J'ai fait une connerie.

- Toi?

- Oui moi, personne n'est parfait.

- Raconte!

- Tu sais depuis quelque temps, tu nous laissais Ron et moi, donc on se retrouvait seuls et on est sorti ensemble...

- C'est génial félicitation!

- Je n'ai pas fini, ce qui a c'est que nous avons eu des rapports non protégés et du coup...

- Eh Mione, ne pleure pas, ça va aller! C'est quoi? Ron ne veut plus de toi?

- Non ce n'est pas ça, on est toujours ensemble mais il y a un évènement imprévu!

- Ah et c'est quoi?

- Je suis enceinte Harry!

- Wow! tu ................. tu es sure?

- Oui j'ai fait une prise de sang ce week end!

- C'est une bonne nouvelle!

- Tu trouves? Mon avenir est fichu Harry, je ne pourrai pas continuer mes études et...

- Mione mione mione, chut! Viens là!"

Hermione se blottit dans les bras de Harry et commença à vraiment pleurer, d'un côté Harry était content pour elle mais il avait peur de la réaction de Ron, surtout de son manque de tact. Il la serra dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se calma et dit:

" Qu'est ce que je vais faire?

- Tu devrais en parler à Ron déjà, vous êtes deux dans cette histoire, après je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème Hermione! Tu attends un bébé, tu attends ton enfant.

- Mais Harry que vont dire mes parents et l'école, tu crois que Albus acceptera une jeune femme enceinte au sein de son école?

- Oui pourquoi pas? Et puis tu n'es pas n'importe quelle fille, tu t'es battue à nos côtés pour vaincre Voldemort donc je pense qu'on ne peut rien te refuser. Et puis financièrement ça ne pose pas de problème non plus vu ce qu'on a demandé comme récompense! ( ils ont eu tous les coffres a gringots des mangemorts)

- Oui c'est vrai mais je ne me voyais pas maman à 17 ans.

- Moi je pense que tu es assez mure pour assumer cet enfant.

- Plus mes études?

- On n'est pas au moyen âge non plus, il y a des assistantes maternelles, des crèches et je suis sur que Albus fera un merveilleux grand père.

- Merci de me remonter le moral Harry!

- Maintenant que tu m'as avoué ton secret, je peux te dire le mien!

- Tu deviens un vrai serpentar à force!

- Hmm! Je sors avec Lucius et Sèverus!

- Quoi? Non! tous les trois?

- Oui!

- Décidemment tu ne feras rien de vraiment banal!

- Je sais!

- Tu es heureux au moins?

- Pour l'instant on va doucement! C'est surtout avec le professeur Snape que c'est compliqué!

- Je comprend maintenant pourquoi il s'arrange! Mais tant mieux si ça peut vous rendre heureux!

- Est -ce que tu veux que je lui demande quelque chose pour toi?

- Il va faire des remarques encore!

- Oui mais il est comme ça!

- Ouais!

- Parles en à Ron en premier et après si tu veux on ira voir le directeur!

- Oui tu as raison. Bon je vais te laisser. "

Hermione descendit les longues marches de la tour d'astronomie et rejoignit son dortoir. Harry replongea dans ses recherches, il détailla la carte centimètre par cantimètre et finit par trouver un endroit approprié. Il prit sa cape et se dirigea à l'endroit voulu, c'était un passage secret qu'il y avait au tout au fond des cachots, alors il traversa ces couloirs sombres et finit par tomber sur une toute petite porte, la poignée était une forme de serpent qui se mordait la queue et au dessus se tenait un petit portrait de salazar serpentar. Dès que celui-ci vit Harry, il lui dit qu'il ne devrait pas trainer dans ce genre d'endroit en fourchelangue. Harry lui répondit naturellement qu'il cherchait une cachette. Salazar fut très étonné que ce jeune sache parler cette langue qui était très ancienne. Alors il le laissa entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur un magnifique appartement. Enfin il était poussiéreux car depuis le temps que personne n'y avait mis les pieds! Alors Harry ne perdit pas une minute de plus et lança plein de sorts de nettoyages et d'éclaircissements. Il découvrit petit à petit, le mobilier à l'ancienne de base, une mini cuisine et une salle de bain. Tout dans les tons verts et argents. A un moment donné un fantôme s'approcha et se mit devant lui. Harry le reconnut de suite c'était Salazar Serpentar.

"Que fais tu dans mon appartement secret?

- Decidemment vous en avez beaucoup, de choses secrètes dans ce château. La chambre des secrets, maintenant cet appartement!

- J'aimais bien avoir un peu d'intimité. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment c'était de supporter en longueur de journée godric et Elga, surtout Elga, un vrai pot de colle.

- Ah! Et c'est pour ça que vous avez élevé un basilic, pour qu'il finisse par la tuer!

- Tu es un idiot de penser des choses pareilles, j'avais élevé ce serpent car il a de grandes propriétés magiques. Il m'était très utile pour les potions.

- Ah! Je croyais que c'était pour tuer les sangs de bourbes.

- Qui t'a raconté ça? Tom?

- Oui et non, disons qu'il s'en est servi pour ses buts persos!

- Je sais j'étais là, mais attends, ça y est je te reconnais, tu es Harry Potter, le descendant de Godric, Tu sais que tu lui ressembles? Tu as ses yeux perçants comme les èmeraudes.

- Pourtant ma mère était une fille de moldus!

- Ca ne veut pas dire que ses ancêtes n'étaient pas des sorciers Harry Potter, dans les temps Jadis, Godric adorait fricoter avec les non-sorciers, il aimait vivre ! Il a engeandré plusieurs femmes moldues mais revenons à ma principale question, que fais tu ici? Et comment es tu entré?

- Par la porte.

- J'avais mis un mot de passe en langue des serpents, seul un connaisseur pouvait entrer.

- Je parle le fourchelangue!

- On vous apprend encore cette langue?

- Non je l'ai reçu en héritage de la part de votre descendant; Tom!

- Et que fais tu ici?

- Je cherche un endroit pour avoir moi aussi de l'intimité!

- Je vois, une conquête?

- Non un, en fait deux!

- Tu aimes deux hommes? c'est ça que tu me dis?

- Oui!

- Les temps ont beaucoup changé! Je vois que tu as fais le ménage! Il y a longtemps ça n'avait pas été fait. Bien je ne dirai pas un mot, mais je veux que vous respectiez ce lieu!

- Merci Mr Serpentar.

- De rien mon petit. "

Salazar disparut, Harry finit sa petite installation et rejoignit la grande salle car c'était l'heure du diner. Il s'assit à côté de Hermione et lui demanda discrètement:

" As tu parlé à Ron?

- Oui!

- Et?

- je te dirai après!"

_Flash back_

_Hermione arriva dans la salle commune et Ron somnollait sur le canapé. Par chance ils étaient seuls. Alors Hermione s'assit à côté de lui et essaya de le réveiller!_

_" Ron! Ron! RON! _

_- Quoi! Oh c'est toi tu m'as fichu la trouille!_

_- Il faut qu'on parle Ron!_

_- Oui!_

_- J'ai été faire des tests dans un hopital moldu et..._

_- Tu es malade? _

_- Non, mais ..._

_- Hermione tu sais très bien que je t'aime alors dis moi ce qui ne va pas!_

_- Je suis enceinte Ron!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- Tu as compris? _

_- O oui! Mais.... _

_- Je vois!_

_- Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois mais c'est rapide!_

_- Oui je trouve aussi mais on n'a pas pris de précaution non plus!_

_- Je sais, je vais avoir un bébé! waouh mais c'est génial! _

_- Tu es sèrieux? _

_- Mais oui, quand maman va savoir! Elle va être aux anges! _

_- Moi je crois plutôt qu'elle me tuera!_

_- Oh non Mione tu te trompes, elle sait depuis mes onze ans que je t'aime et que j'espère alors en apprenant qu'on va avoir un bébé! Elle va être ravie, elle s'attendait déjà à notre mariage! Et d'ailleurs on va se marier!_

_- Je ne veux pas qu'on se marie parce que je suis enceinte Ron! _

_- Non mais parce qu'on s'aime oui!_

_- Oui! ................................. Tu sais? J'avais peur que tu le prennes très mal. _

_- Mais pourquoi je l'aurais pris mal Hermione, ça fait sept ans qu'on se cherche, ce n'est pas comme si t'étais tombée enceinte suite à un coup d'un soir, et puis on n'est pas tout seul!_

_- Je me sens mieux, par contre je l'ai dis à Harry déjà!_

_- Cool! _

_- Tu n'es pas vexé? _

_- Mais pourquoi tu t'attends à ce que je sois vexé tout le temps? Il me semble que je me suis amélioré au niveau tact et je suis plus tolérent!_

_- C'est vrai, excuse moi!_

_- On va passer ça sur le coup des hormones de femme enceinte? _

_- Si tu veux!_

_- Je t'aime Hermione!_

_- Moi aussi Ron!"_

fin flash back

Le diner se passa à merveille, Ron était sur un petit nuage et Harry réfléchissait à l'endroit qu'il avait trouvé. A la fin du repas il rejoignit directement les cachots, dès qu'il y eut plus personne dans les couloirs, il s'avança jusqu'aux appartements de Lucius et tapa à la porte. Lucius l'ouvrit et Harry sortit de sous sa cape.

" Bonsoir, va chercher Sèv et traversez ce couloir jusqu'au bout. Vous allez voir une petite porte, je vous y attendrai.

- Mais!

- Chut, c'est une surprise mon amour!"

Harry le laissa planter là en lui faisant un clin d'oeil et partit. Il chantonna et traversa le couloir d'un pas léger. Lucius se ressaisit et partit chercher Sèverus; Il lui dit:

" Notre jeune imbécile heureux a encore une idée dans sa tête.

- Venant de lui rien ne m'étonne Lus!

- Tu viens, il nous attend!

- J'arrive! Où va t'on?

- Je ne sais pas, il m'a seulement dit de traverser ce couloir jusqu'au bout.

- Qu'a t'il trouvé? Ca fait plus de trois siècles que cette partie du château n'a pas été visité.

- Et bien nous verrons!"

Lucius et Snape n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et traversèrent le fameux couloir. Arrivé au bout, ils trouvirent un Harry qui les attendait, il était contre le mur tranquille. Lus et Snape le regardèrent en se posant des questions, Harry éclata de rire et leur dit:

" Attention messieurs, préparez vous!"

Puis il se retourna vers la petite porte et parla en fourchelangue. Dès que la porte fut ouverte, il leur dit:

" Entrez messieurs, je vous en prie!"

Nos deux professeurs obéirent et furent ébahis par la beauté des lieux. Lus se retourna vers Harry:

" C'est toi qui a fait tout ça?

- Non! J'ai juste dépoussiéré, c'était à Salazar Serpentar. Il nous le prête.

- Tu as parlé avec lui?

- Oui son fantôme rôde de temps en temps ici. Sèv tu pouras parler de potion avec lui!

- Très drôle Harry!

- C'est sublime Harry, merci!

- Mais de rien, l'avantage c'est qu'on ne pourra pas venir nous ennuyer, c'était un appartement secret.

- Comme la chambre?

- Oui!

- Merci mon amour!"

Lus prit Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Snape fit de même à son tour et inspecta les lieux. Ils y passèrent toute la soirée en amoureux. Harry se détendait de plus en plus avec eux et en était super ravi. Il arrivait même à déconner avec Snape, un peu plus tard il lui demanda:

"Sèv, je dois te parler de quelque chose mais avant, je veux que tu me promettes de garder ça pour toi, du moins tant que ce n'est pas officiel!

- Qu'as tu fais encore?

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Hermione. Elle est enceinte.

- Miss Granger?

- Oui! en fait je voulais savoir si elle devait prendre des potions particulières!

- Depuis combien de temps est elle enceinte?

- Je ne sais pas trop, moins de deux mois je crois!

- Il faudrait qu'elle aille d'abord passer des examens, pour savoir si elle est allergique ou autre, après plus tard dans sa grossesse, elle aura besoin d'une potion d'énergie mais à part ça si tout va bien, rien de plus!

- Ok, je lui dirai!

- Je suppose que le père est Weasley!

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas comment il a réagi, je crois qu'il l'a bien pris car au repas il était ailleurs mais heureux!

- Tant mieux, au moins elle ne sera pas toute seule, mais je trouve qu'elle est bien jeune, elle aurait pu attendre quelques années!

- C'est un accident Sèv, ils ne se sont pas protégés!

- D'où le problème, je n'en parlerai pas Harry mais il faut que Miss Granger tienne le directeur au courant!

- Oui nous irons le voir demain.

- Et un weasley de plus!

- Ils sont gentils!

- Je ne dis pas le contraire Harry!

- Bon si on faisait des choses plus interessantes? "

Harry s'approcha tel un félin et se jeta sur Sèverus. Celui-ci fut surpris une fois de plus mais apprécia l'initiative de son jeune amant. Ainsi ils passèrent leurs soirées à s'aimer.


	11. Chapter 11

Le landemain, Harry et Hermione profitèrent de leur pause qu'ils avaient avant le cours de métarmophose pour aller parler au directeur. Harry qui connaissait le mot de passe, grâce à Severus, put passer avec facilité. Ils montèrent sur les premières marches de la gargouille et celle-ci les fit monter en colimaçon. Devant la lourde porte du bureau directoral, Harry frappa à la porte.

"Toc, toc"

Albus répondit:

"Entrez!"

Harry et Hermione ouvrirent la porte et pénétrèrent à l'intèrieur. Albus était toujours très content de voir ses alliés. Et plus quand il voyait son petit protégé Harry. Il afficha un grand sourire et dit:

"Bonjour Harry, Miss Granger! Je suis ravi de vous revoir. Un bonbon au citron?

- Non merci, nous sommes venus vous parler!

- Installez vous! Ca ne vous embête pas que Severus reste?

- Non!

- Bien je vous écoute!"

Harry s'assit à côté de Snape et Hermione près du directeur. Elle croisa les jambes et commença.

" Il s'agit de moi en fait, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer mais je crains votre réaction.

- Dîtes moi tout mon petit!

- Je suis enceinte. "

Suite à cette nouvelle, Albus sourit de nouveau et dit:

"Félicitation miss Granger! C'est une bonne nouvelle!

- Merci! C'est tout?

- Oui! Pourquoi?

- Je pensais être mal jugée.

- Miss avec toute votre intelligence, je suis persuadé que vous arriverez à gérer votre vie de famille et vos études. Avez vous pris rendez vous avec un médicomage de Ste Mangouste? Il y a un service maternité. Vous aurez un suivi mensuel pour voir si tout va bien. Voulez vous que je prenne rendez vous?

- Merci mais j'ai déjà envoyé un hibou. Ils doivent me fixer un RDV.

- Vous voyez Miss Granger? Vous prenez deja vos responsabilités. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous!

- Miss Granger, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit en potion, n'hésitez à pas à taper à ma porte!

- Merci professeur!

- Harry, tu es le papa? ( Oh la tête de Severus!)

- Non c'est Ron!

- Ah et bien félicitation! Je connais une certaine Madame Weasley qui se réjouira d'avance; quand elle va l'apprendre, elle sera constemment après vous.

- Mais j'ai quand même peur, je ne pourrai pas continuer mes études.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Ils ne m'accepteront jamais à l'université.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de passer pas ces grandes institutions, vous pouvez tres bien continuer à étudier ici!

- Très bien dans ce cas c'est bon.

- Vous pourriez faire un apprentissage!

- Pourquoi pas?

- Je vous aurais bien pris Miss Granger mais dans votre état les potions ne sont pas envisageables, le mieux pour vous serait soit l'artihmancie soit la métarmophose.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

- Bien, avez vous d'autres préoccupations? Harry tout va bien?

- Oui tout va très bien.

- Comment se passe les cours de potion avec Mr Malfoy?

- Très bien.

- C'est parfait.

- Bon on va vous laisser!

- Moi aussi Mr le directeur, j'ai encore des potions qui m'attendent. "

Tout le monde quitta le bureau de Albus et traversa le couloir pour rejoindre leurs salles respectives. Hermione laissa Harry et Snape un moment et partit la première en classe; Snape prit Harry par la taille et l'entraina dans un coin pour se cacher des regards indiscrets et embrassa son jeune amant. Il le serra contre lui et lui dit:

" J'ai cru que j'allais tuer Albus quand il a dit que tu étais le pere de cet enfant!

- Mais je compte bien m'en occuper. Hermione m'a demandé d'être le parrain.

- Tu as dis oui?

- Oui! Ca te gêne?

- Non pas du tout! Parce que tu t'occuperas de nous aussi!

- Ou c'est vous qui vous me choierez, non parce que éduquer un bébé, c'est beaucoup de travail alors, il me faudra un massage, des calins et..."

Snape ne le laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il embrassa de nouveau. Il lui dit:

"Mais il faudra être très très sage pour avoir tout ça!

- A vos ordres amour!

- J'aime que tu m'appelles comme ça! Viens j'ai une surprise pour toi!

- Mais j'ai cours!

- Je te ferai un mot. Allez viens!"

Harry qui était bien trop curieux, suivit son ex professeur de potion et nouveau petit ami dans les couloirs. Dès qu'ils atteignirent le couloir des cachots profonds, Snape prit la main de Harry et l'entraina. Ils arrivèrent à leur nouvel appartement. Snape prit un tissu de soie noir et banda les yeux de son jeune amant, il lui dit:

" Fais moi confiance!

- Oui!"

Snape embrassa sa nuque et lui demanda de prononcer le mot de passe. Harry obéit, la porte s'ouvrit et Snape accompagna Harry. Lucius lui prit la main. Et Harry se fit entrainer par ses deux ainés serpentars. Lus et Snape l'allongèrent sur le lit et se mirent chacun sur le côté. Lucius commença à déboutonner la chemise de Harry, tandis que Snape l'embrassait sur le cou et remontait déposer ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Lucius caressa le torse de son jeune amant et du bout de ses doigts, frola les hanches. Harry éclata de rire; Lus et Snape le regardaient avec désir. Lus commença à faire glisser sa langue sur les tétons de Harry. Celui-ci gémit de plaisir, Snape coupa ses gémissements en l'embrassa. Puis de ses mains, il lui déboutonna le pantalon et mis sa main dans son boxer, effleura son sexe et remonta sur son ventre. A l'oreille de son jeune adonis, il lui dit: " tu veux qu'on aille plus loin?", Harry répondit par un gémissement plus accentué. Alors Snape continua ses baisers partant de l'oreille, jusqu'à l'entre cuisse, et s'attarda sur le membre érigé de son amant. Harry n'était plus que plaisir à ce moment là et s'abandonna complètement aux douces caresses que lui procuraient ses deux amants; Lucius l'embrassa partout, et fit glisser ses cheveux en même temps. Harry recevait toutes ces sensations et arrivait à les distinguer une à une. Il se concentrait au maximum pour reconnaitre ses amants. Il haletait sous les caresses et les bisous de ses ainés. Snape lui prit son membre en pleine bouche et fit de grands va et viens, Harry ne put que jouir tellement que c'était excitant. Snape calma un peu le jeu et le détendit. Lucius prit un oguent à base de plante. Il en prit un peu du bout de ses doigts et en déposa sur l'intimité de son jeune amant. Harry respirait de plus en plus vite. Snape l'embrassa et à son oreille lui dit:

" Chut, détends toi beauté!"

Harry se laissa aller petit à petit. Lus l'embrassa à son tour et s'allongea sur lui. Après plusieurs caresses, il finit par entrer en lui. Harry serra les dents pour éviter de crier de douleur puis finit par ressentir du plaisir au fil des coups de boutoirs que lui donnait Lucius. Snape recommença à l'embrasser sur la bouche. Harry répondit au baiser et mi sa main derrière la nuque de son ex professeur de potion. Et tous les trois finirent de se faire l'amour, se donnant corps et âmes dans leurs plaisirs charnels. A la fin, quand ils reprirent leurs souffles, ils se regardèrent et Snape demanda à son jeune étudiant:

" Ca t'a plu?

- Le mot est faible, c'était magnifique.

- T'es mignon.

- merci, grace à vous deux j'ai raté mon cours de métarmophose, mais bon quite à choisir, je préfère être ici avec vous deux.

- Sèv, tu m'avais dis qu'il n'avait pas cours!

- Et alors, j'avais oublié Minerva.

- Biensur!

- Ce n'est pas grave, je dirai que j'étais à l'infirmerie et que j'ai oublié le mot.

- Il devient un véritable serpentar!

- A qui la faute? A deux maitres en la matière!

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais tu ne vas pas rater ta journee de cours et nous non plus.

- Déjà? Je n'ai pas trop envie.

- Allez au travail jolies fesses!

- Oui une douche d'abord.

- Mmh ça donne des idées!

- Pas maintenant Sèv. "

Harry prit une petite douche rapide et partit. Laissant ses deux amants tanquille. Le reste de la journée se passa à merveille.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry avait pris ses affaires et s'était installé dans les appartements de Salazar pour être tranquille. Cette nouvelle n'avait pas du tout plû à Ron car il ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami. Heureusement que Hermione était là pour le réconforter.

Alors tous les soirs, après la longue journée de cours, Harry traversait le grand couloir des cachots jusqu'au bout et accéda à son nouveau chez lui. Il l'avait montré à Ron et Hermione une fois et leur avait fait promettre de garder le secret. Donc ce soir il était assit sur le canapé du salon, la petite table basse devant lui, et il faisait ses devoirs. Il avait allumé le feu de cheminée pour se réchauffer un peu. Il était en train d'étudier le manuel de DFCM quand le spectre de Salazas Serpentar apparut. Celui-ci lui dit:

"Bonjour Harry Potter, je vois que tu as amélioré mon appartement, il a plus de vie!

- Oh! Bonjour Mr Salazar. Oui, il en avait vraiment besoin.

- Bien, au moins tu es respectueux et j'en suis heureux, j'avais peur de le retrouver sans dessus-dessous, avec toute cette nouvelle génération qui n'a plus aucun respect pour les belles choses!

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme ça!

- C'est ce que je constate en effet. J'ai vu aussi qu'il y a deux personnes qui viennent souvent, ils sont professeurs de potion je crois!

- Oui, Mr Lucius Malfoy et Mr Severus Snape, oui en fait c'est surtout le professeur Snape qui est professeur de potion, le professeur Malfoy enseigne les duels.

- D'accord, tu es fort en duel?

- Je m'en sors.

- Et en potion?

- Je fais des progrès.

- Mais dis moi, ils ne viennent pas que pour te donner des cours n'est-ce pas?

- Euh!

- Je vois bien qu'il y a une histoire d'amour derrière. Vos regards sont très expressifs, surtout chez toi Harry Potter. Tes deux ainés savent être discrets mais c'est parce qu'ils ont plus de pratique et qu'ils sont plus âgés. Toi tu es jeune, spontané, téméraire, un jour viendra où tu sauras maîtriser tes émotions.

- Merci!

- Je vais te faire un cadeau Harry Potter, pour te remercier d'avoir redonner un peu de chaleur dans cet appartement et pour me faire de la compagnie.

- Merci mais vous n'êtes pas obligé, car moi aussi j'y trouve intérêt!

- Si tu entends par là te cacher du directeur, je crains que celà ne soit impossible!

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que Albus a le don de tout savoir, et ce depuis son plus jeune âge, les seules fois où il n'a rien vu c'est quand il était tombé amoureux de Grindewald et quand ton père a fait cette maudite carte. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour le duper mais ils ont fait fort.

- Vous aussi vous êtes au courant de tout.

- Oui normal, je suis un fantôme, je circule partout. Viens suis moi!"

Harry obéit et se leva du canapé. Il marcha jusque à une porte qui se trouvait au bout de l'appartement qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant, il ne put s'empêcher de dire:

"Décidemment vous aussi vous savez bien cacher les choses, je n'avais jamais vu cette porte.

- Je suis Salazar Harry, discret et malin comme les serpents.

- Les serpents; malins?

- Oui! Tu verras, tu en apprendras davantage à ce sujet. Ouvre ce tiroir!"

Harry exécuta cet ordre et tomba sur un gros livre. Sa couverture était en écaille de serpent, et il y avait un serpent qui se mordait la queue sur la première couverture. Salazar lui dit:

" Le mot de passe est le même que pour rentrer ici."

Harry prononça le mot de passe en fourchelangue et le livre s'ouvrit. Les feuilles étaient jaunies avec le temps mais l'écriture demeurait intacte. Et c'était la langue des serpents. Salazar lui dit:

"Ceci est mon grimoire, il est composé essentiellement de potion mais il y a aussi des sorts, des enchantements, de la métarmophose, et de l'histoire locale, il y a aussi toute une partie sur les serpents.

- Merci c'est très gentil!

- Je te conseille de le traduire, si ça peut t'aider!

- C'est un cadeau très précieux!

- Je te fais confiance Harry, je sais que tu en feras bon usage. Je dois te laisser!"

Le fantôme disparut et Harry revint au salon. Il finit ses devoirs et se plongea dans le livre de Salazar. Il prit une plume et un parchemin et commença à traduire. Deux heures plus tard, Lucius et Severus arrivèrent devant la porte, ils frappèrent et d'un coup de baguette, Harry les ouvrit. Il finit de traduire les premières pages et les regarda, il dit:

"Bonsoir mes amours, comment ca va?

- Bien depuis toute à l'heure!

- Que fais tu?

- Oh je traduis un boucain, il est en fourchelangue.

- Où l'as tu trouvé?

- C'est Salazar qui m'en a fait cadeau, d'ailleurs Sèv il y a des potions, je t'en ai traduis quelques unes. Si ça peut te servir, et pour toi Lus, j'ai trouvé des techniques de combat à l'ancienne, ce serait pas mal à essayer en duel.

- C'est très aimable à toi chéri.

- Oui merci mon amour.

- De rien et j'ai une révélation à vous faire. Le professeur Dumbledore est toujours au courant de tout.

- On le savait déjà!

- Oui mais ce que vous ne savez pas c'est qu'il a un don, en fait il a le pouvoir de tout savoir, donc je pense que l'autre jour quand il a demandé si c'était moi le père du bébé de Hermione, c'était uniquement pour voir ta tête Sev! Et t'as remarqué comment il n'était pas surpris quand Hermione lui a dit pour le bébé?

- Tu n'as pas tord!

- Donc il sait qu'on a couché ensemble!

- Oui c'est possible Lus!

- On n'est pas dans la mouise!

- Tant qu'aucun d'entre nous ne souffre de cette histoire il ne dira rien!

- Harry a raison Lus, si Albus avait vu un quelqconque danger, il nous en aurait déjà parler.

- Bien, mais il faut quand même rester cacher! Car le reste de Poudlard ne va pas réagir de la même façon!

- Ca c'est sur!"

toc, toc, toc, toc, toc! BOUM; BOUM; BOUM;

" Qui c'est?

- Je croyais qu'on était les seuls à savoir pour cet endroit!

- Je l'ai montré à Ron et Hermione!

- Tu as fais quoi?

- HARRY OUVRE LA PORTE DE SUITE JE DOIS TE PARLER.

- C'est Ron ! "

Harry se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, il n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter Ron, que celui-ci s'introduit dans l'appartement et regarda autour de lui. Quand il vit les deux serpentars il se tourna vers Harry et dit:

"Alors c'est vrai!

- De quoi tu parles?

- Oh Harry s'il te plaît! Je suis ton meilleur ami alors ne me prends pas pour un con. Tu sors avec eux? Il y a une histoire entre vous trois?

- Eh bien je vais t'expliquer!

- Tu n'as pas à m'expliquer, tu me dis oui ou non c'est tout.

- Oui!

- Bien, mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis? Harry, je suis ton meilleur ami, je ne vais pas te rejeter parce que tu sors avec eux! C'est ta vie!

- Je sais Ron mais je voulais être discret par rapport à l'école c'est tout!

- Oui Hermione m'a dit la même chose! Ca va ils ne te font pas trop de misère?

- Non tout va bien je t'assure!

- Mr Weasley, votre ami n'est pas en sucre non plus, il sait très bien se défendre tout seul!

- Snape, je vous avertis, si j'entends que vous avez souffrir Harry encore une fois, je vous jure que je vous le ferai regretter! Parole des frères Weasley, car Harry fait partie de notre famille, alors prenez garde professeur Snape!

- Vous croyez me faire peur Mr Weasley?

- Je vous préviens c'est tout!

- Mr Weasley, comment va votre père?

- Ca va!

- Vous lui enverrez le bonjour!

- Il sera ravi!

- Ecoute Ron tu pourras venir quand tu veux avec Hermione mais soyez très discret surtout.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Fred et Georges ont modifié la poudre d'invisibilité. On peut passer inaperçu pendant 10 minutes pour le moment, et ils comptent l'améliorer encore. Elle se vend comme des petits pains.

- C'est génial!

- Oui, et merci pour avoir accompagner Hermione la dernière fois, j'aurais voulu être là mais je ne pouvais pas!

- Je sais Ron, le principal est que tu sois auprès d'elle maintenant, tu as mis tes parents au courant?

- Oui, ma mère devrait venir demain.

- C'est bien!

- Oui j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop chiante!

- Mr Weasley, si votre fiancée a besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas!

- Oui je verrai, je n'ai pas trop envie que vous l'empoisonniez!

- Ron!

- Ca va je plaisente! Mais n'oubliez pas Snape, si Harry pleure à cause de vous, préparez vous à subir ma colère!

- Vous faîtes très peur!

- Méfiez vous de l'eau qui dort!

- Ca va il a compris je crois.

- Bon je te laisse, on se voit demain!

- A demain!"

Ron quitta l'appartement et referma la porte. Harry se retourna vers ses deux ainés et les regarda. Il pouffa de rire. Snape s'approcha de lui et le prit par la taille, Lus fit de même et ils s'assirent tous les trois sur le canapé. Puis Snape pouffa de rire à son tour, c'était tellement rare de le voir rire ainsi que Lus et Harry en restèrent bouche bée. Snape les regarda et dit:

" Quoi?

- Rien, tu as un rire magnifique!

- Merci petit amour aux jolies fesses. Bon si on faisait quelque chose de plus interessant?

- Ah oui comme quoi?

- Comme ceci."

Snape embrassa Harry et Lus caressa le torse de son jeune amant. Après quelques moment de tendresse, Harry se colla contre le dos brûlant de Lucius qui frémit à son contact. Il posa une main sur les fesses pâles qui s'offraient à lui, et passa l'autre devant où il saisit le sexe abandonné de Snape qui s'était déshabillé entre temps. Le moindre de ses gestes lui semblait parfaitement naturel. Seul le plaisir comptait.

Lucius rejeta sa tête en arrière et la posa sur l'épaule du brun, tandis que Severus gémissait de plus belle sous les vas et viens rythmés des deux hommes.

Harry lâcha un instant le membre de son ancien professeur de potions pour faire tomber son propre pantalon. Son désir, parfaitement visible, pointa contre les fesses pâles. Il s'enfonça avec calme, appréciant le moindre des soupirs de Lucius qui vint à sa rencontre avec force.

- Plus vite!

Le son de la voix excita davantage Harry qui le poussa violemment contre le canapé, le forçant lui-même à prendre Severus avec plus de rage. La sensation était inouïe : il maîtrisait tout, le rythme, la cadence. Chaque gémissement des deux hommes venait de lui. Il avait l'agréable impression de les avoir tous les deux au bout de son membre tendu à l'extrême. C'était purement divin. Pour sentir davantage encore la présence de Sev devant Lus, il fit glisser ses mains des hanches du blond jusque sur son ventre, et vint effleurer le sexe qui prenait possession du corps étendu sur le canapé.

- Ah… Harry…

Puis, sans lâcher la cadence, ses mains poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Severus. Lucius s'occupait déjà du membre, mais la main habile du plus jeune se joignit à la sienne. Ils n'étaient plus que sensations et vibrations internes. Snape fut le premier à venir, se libérant entre les doigts mêlés de ses deux amants.

Harry, plus jeune et plus fougueux, le suivit de près, s'accrochant aux épaules du blond pour ne pas tomber. Lucius fut le dernier, et se joignit aux autres dans un long gémissement.

Il retomba sur le corps du brun qui l'enlaça aussitôt. Harry se dégagea, une main toujours appuyée sur le bas du dos pâle pour se maintenir debout. Voir ses deux amants l'enlacer d'une extrême douceur, le rendait très heureux. Ils se calmèrent, Harry lança un sort de nettoyage et tous les trois se revêtirent pour aller diner dans la grande salle. Snape et Lucius eembrassèrent Harry et lui dirent:

" C'était exquis mon amour,

- A toute à l'heure!

- A toute à l'heure mes fabuleux amants."

Harry partit le premier presque en courant vers la grande salle. Il s'assit à côté de Hermione.

" Ca va?

- Oui très bien et toi Mione?

- Oui!

- Ron n'est pas là?

- Non il est allé aider ses frères à la boutique, il y a eu une urgence.

- Oh! D'accord! Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée?

- Non je vais bien. J'ai rendez vous à l'hopital demain. Molly m'accompagne.

- Cool! Et le mariage vous avez fixé la date?

- Je voudrais le faire à la fin de l'année après les examens. Et je voudrai le faire ici. C'est plus grand!

- Je suis sûr que Albus sera ravi.

- Moi aussi. Mais il faut que j'en parle à Ron.

- Oui. Bon on mange? "

Et c'est ainsi que Harry finissait sa merveilleuse journée.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry se leva de bonne humeur ce matin. Il était content car d'un c'était le week end, de deux, il pourait aller à pré au lar et de trois sa meilleure amie Hermione avait rendez-vous à l'hopital pour son bébé. Que demander de plus pour être heureux? Ah oui ses deux ainés serpentars. Tiens les voilà. Lucius arriva en premier, il avait mis sa jolie cape verte et son chapeau. Quand à Severus, il avait mis sa jolie cape bleu ciel que lui avait offert Lucius. Harry les regarda et sourit:

- Vous êtes très élégant. Je suis content que tu mettes des couleurs Sèv, tu as le teint moins blafard.

- Tu vois Sev, je te l'avais dis qu'il craquerait.

- Je vous avoue que j'étais septique.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, tu étais trop habitué au noir.

- Bon nous y allons?

- Avec plaisir mes amours!"

Harry les suivit jusque dans le hall et attendirent Hermione et Ron. Molly arriva à son tour. Quand elle vit Harry, elle exprima sa joie et prit Harry dans ses bras comme une maman.

" Oh Harry chéri! Comment vas tu? Tu manges bien au moins? Comment se porte tes cours?

- Tout va bien Molly.

- Où est Ron et Hermione? Tu es au courant pour le bébé? Oh je trouve ça merveilleux!

- Oui c'est génial. Ils vont arriver!

De suite après, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent dans le hall. Molly prit Hermione dans ses bras et lui dit:

" Hermione, félicitation ma belle. Tu n'es pas malade? As tu des nausées matinales? Que t'a dit Madame Pomfresh?

- Maman!

- Oh Ron! Comme tu dois être si heureux!

- J'ai rendez vous à Ste Mangouste aujourd'hui.

- Oui, je vous accompagne, vous voulez bien? Tu verras Hermione, j'ai gardé toutes les affaires de nouveau né, tu me diras ce que tu en penses! Tu sais quand j'attendais mon premier enfant au début, j'étais très nerveuse mais c'était tellement merveilleux! Tu verras ma chérie quel bonheur c'est d'avoir des enfants. ........"

Moly avait prit hermione par le bras et toutes les deux marchaient en discutant. Ron les suivait Et Harry, Lucius et Snape terminaient la marche loin derrière eux. Snape qui dit:

" Miss Granger est au courant que le stress n'est pas bon pour le bébé?

- Je suppose Sèv pourquoi?

- Voyons Harry, si la mère Weasley commence comme ça, Granger va péter un cable avant la naissance de son enfant!

- Il n'a pas tord!

- Oui mais vous savez comment est Molly? Et puis il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, les enfants Weasleys sont coriaces!

- C'est vrai! Et puis Miss est intelligente! Elle saura calmer le jeux sans froisser les personnes!

- Vous croyez que ce sera un garçon ou une fille?

- Je parierai pour un petit mec ! Il n'y a qu'une fille dans la famille Weasley.

- Ouais mais du coté de Hermione, elle est fille unique.

- Je reste sur mon avis, ce sera un garçon!

- Il y a une potion qui révèle le sexe du bébé.

- Sèrieux? Il faudra lui proposer!

- Que faisons nous?

- J'avais pensé aller à Paris, comme ça personne ne pourra nous importuner!

- C'est une excellente idée, qu'en penses tu Lus?

- Je suis d'accord, transplannons à Paris. "

Les trois amours traversèrent le parc du chateau jusqu'aux barrières de sécurité et prirent la direction du coeur de la France. Ils attérirent dans une petite ruelle, à l'abris des regards. Ils transormèrent leurs habits sorciers en Habit moldus. Pour Harry ce n'était pas difficile, il avait deja mis sous sa robe de sorcier, un jean noir bien moulant et un polo vert. Snape s'était lui habillé en noir et blanc mais Lucius avait choisi des habits d'une autre époque. Harry et Snape le regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire. Lucius rougit et leur demanda d'une voix frustrée:

" Qu'est ce que vous avez à vous payer ma tête?

- Oh Lus, Honnêtement, je n'aurais jamais cru rire de toi un jour! On dit de moi mais t'as vu comment t'es fringué? On dirait Louis 14. Hahahaha!

- Très drôle! Je ne suis pas habitué à la mode des moldus!

- Je confirme amour! Bon je crois que la première chose à faire dans Paris est du shopping! Je crois que tu devrais remettre ta cape!

- Oui!"

Lus se rhabilla et tous les trois se balladèrent dans les grandes rues commerciales. Harry le plus enthousiaste des trois, menait la cadence et était comme un petit enfant. Il éclatait de rire, chantait, dansait! Ses deux ainés le fixaient d'une drole d'impression et Sèv demanda à Lus:

"Il a pris quoi ce matin au petit déjeuner? Un joint ou quoi?

- Va savoir!

- Je vous entends mes amours, soyez sur que je n'ai pas besoin d'un joint pour connaître l'extase, surtout avec vous deux!

- C'est un compliment?

- Mmh et bien je dirai................................................................................................................... oui, venez ce magasin a l'air pas mal!

- Ce n'est pas trop mon goût!

- Ho allez Lus! Ne fais pas le rabat-joie! Tu verras ce sera mereilleux sur toi. "

Ils pénétrèrent dans la boutique. Ils étaient chanceux, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mondes, donc ils pouvaient faire les rayons tranquilles. Lus regardait les vêtements avec une certaine anxiété et un certain dégoût mais c'était parce qu'il s'était trompé de rayon. Harry et Snape allèrent du côté fun et choisirent les vêtements qu'ils verraient bien sur Lucius. Ils avaient pris de très belles chemises noires, bleu ciel, bordeaux, des polos bleu marines, beiges et vert serpentars, des pantalon en lin fluide en noir, pourpre, beige et bleu ainsi que quelques boléros à l'italienne. Ils posèrent le tout dans une cabine d'essayage et appelèrent leur compagnon.

- Lus! Par ici!

- Vraiment ce magasin est inaproprié!

- Non, nous on trouve pas! On t'a mis quelques jolies tenues dans cette cabine, tu n'as plus qu'à faire le mannequin pour nos beaux yeux.

- Je n'ai pas le choix?

- Si, soit tu essayes tout seul, soit on t'accompagne, mais on ne fera pas que te déshabiller!

- Bien que l'idée soit tentente, je n'ai pas envie qu'on se retrouve expulser du magasin. Bon je me jette dans le bain. "

Lus entra dans la cabine et commença à se changer. Pendant ce temps, Snape et Harry patientaient. Harry dit:

"Se jeter dans le bain, voilà une idée qui mérite une étude plus approfondie.

- Harry plus ça va, plus ton esprit devient très serpentard et limite pervers!

- Il faut dire aussi que j'ai deux professeurs très compétents en la matière!

- Et je dois te dire que tu es un élève très appliqué!

- Tu n'as rien vu encore!"

Lus sortit de la cabine et se pointa devant ses amants. Ils en restèrent scotchés.

"Alors?

- Oh t'es trop beau Lus! Oh my GOD ! OH MY GOD!

- Oui bon ça va Harry on a compris!

- Et toi Sèv, qu'en penses tu?

- Je suis du même avis que Harry, ça te va à merveille, tu es sublime Lus!

- Bien, je garde ça dessus alors, je vous fais confiance pour le reste des vêtements.

- A mon avis tu ne les garderas pas bien longtemps.

- Harry!

- Severus?

- Tu devrais calmer tes hormones un petit peu!

- Non, impossible avec vous deux.

- Vous ne prenez rien?

- Non merci pas pour moi.

- Harry?

- Non plus!

- Très bien dans ce cas..."

Ils allèrent tous les trois à la caisse, Harry aida Lus à payer ses achats et ils quittèrent la boutique. Ils continuaient de se ballader dans les rues, Harry avait la pêche, il racontait des blagues sur les français, en voici quelques unes:

" J'en ai une à vous faire, écoutez bien:

**Pourquoi les blagues Belges sont-elles si courtes ?  
Pour que les Français puissent s'en souvenir.**

- Vraiment très hilarant.

- Moi je la trouve sympa! Je continue:

**Pourquoi les Français ont-ils choisi le coq comme emblème ?  
C'est le seul animal capable de chanter les pieds dans la merde. **

- Eh mais tu es sûr que tu n'as rien fumé?

- Absolument! Encore une, celle là va te plaire Sev:

**Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de fantômes en France ?  
- Parce qu'on a jamais vu un Français avoir de l'esprit.**

- Oui c'est vrai, elle n'est pas mal! Mais malheureusement il n'y pas que les français qui n'ont pas d'esprit.

- Un point pour toi amour! Oh regardez, un sex shop!

- Harry attend!"

Trop tard, Harry avait déjà franchi la porte du magasin érotique. Les deux ainés n'ayant pas le choix car Harry n'avait que dix sept ans et qu'en france la majorité est à dix huit! Ils respirèrent un bon coup et rentrèrent à leur tour dans la boite du diable. Harry était déjà en train de regarder quelques articles, il choisit un string en bonbon, des menottes en peau de léopars, une lannière en cuir, un costume de strip-teaseur, un bol avec ecrit dessus, sex and love, et un t-shirt hyper moulant en filet. Il déposa le tout à la caisse, le vendeur le regarda et lui demanda dans un anglais à la française:

"Have you got an identity card?

- Oh Yes!"

Harry prit la fausse carte d'identité où il y avait marqué dix huit ans dessus et non dix sept ans, Puis il la donna au vendeur. Celui-ci la regarda vite fait et la lui rendit. Il encaissa les articles et Harry paya. Ses deux ainés serpentars étaient sidérés? Ils quittèrent le magasin, Lus et Snape prit de part et d'autres Harry et lui dirent:

"Attends un peu jolies fesses!

- Oui? ( Dit Harry en prenant un air très innocent)

- Comment tu t'es procuré ce genre de carte?

- C'est Fred!

- Weasley, ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu as de la chance que le vendeur ne l'ai pas vérifié plus sèrieusement.

- Relax! Ce genre de type ne regarde jamais de près, c'est à la tête que ça marche. Je fais pareil en boite.

- Parce que tu as déjà fréquenté ce genre d'endroits sordides?

- D'un ce n'est pas sordide du tout et en plus il y a de très bonnes boites gays avec de jolis canapé avec coussins pour les couples qui veulent être tranquille!

- Lus, je crois qu'on va l'attacher au lit et le surveiller de très près à cet oiseau.

- Tu veux les menottes Sèv?

- Ne me tente pas petit démon!

- Méfiez vous que ce ne soit pas moi qui vous attache!

- Aucun risque jeune homme.

- C'est ce qu'on verra. Bon si on achetait un truc pour le bébé de Hermione?

- Allons y!"

Ils achetèrent une peluche, une parure de bain et un jouet musical. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à visiter les monuments importants et rentrèrent le soir, tranquille.

Du côté de Hermione ça s'était très bien passé. Elle avait fait plusieurs analyses pour elle et le bébé et tout allait bien. Molly lui donna plein de conseils, Ron était aux anges.


	14. Chapter 14

Depuis la fameuse ballade à Paris, c'est à dire maintenant un mois, Harry ne s'était pas calmé du tout. Il était très excité. Terriblement excité. A un tel point qu'il avait tout le temps envie de faire l'amour et qu'il parlait de sexe sans arrêt avec ses deux amants bien sur! Encore ce matin, ce fut le premier à se réveiller et à taquiner ses deux ainés. Pour les réveiller, il se mit à les embrasser partout, à faire frissoner leurs corps de ses mains, à susciter leurs désirs. Puis étant deux fabuleux amants, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à succomber à la tentation. Après leurs doux ébats charnels, Harry sauta de son lit pour aller à la douche. Les deux serpentars le regardèrent étonnés! Surtout Severus. Lucius avait plus le sourire, il dit:

" Notre couple marche bien! Tu vois Sev que tu n'es pas mis à l'écart.

- Oui, je suis heureux qu'il en soit ainsi!

- Ta voix est différente! Qu'est ce qui te tracasse?

- Notre jeune amant fougueux! Il y a un truc qui tourne pas rond dans l'histoire. Dis moi il ne mangerait pas tes fameux chocolats aphrodisiaques?

- Non, je ne les ai pas amené! il revit c'est une bonne chose!

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose Lus! Il est tout le temps excité!

- L'amour donne des ailes! Tu t'en fais trop Sev!

- Tu as sans doute raison. Bon je vais aller me doucher dans ma propre chambre!

- Si tu veux mon amour! "

Snape se revêtit de son pyjama, passa sa cape de sorcier par dessus et s'en alla dans ses appartements. Lus attendit son jeune amant et se doucha à son tour. Ils se séparèrent pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Harry qui était toujours d'aussi bonne humeur, mit de l'ambiance à la table gryffondor. Ses deux meilleurs amis aussi s'inquiétaient. Ron imaginait que Snape lui faisait prendre une potion de désir pour pimenter leurs vies sexuelles mais Hermione n'était pas de cet avis. Alors elle décida de l'observer toute la journée. Mais Harry qui était très fougueux, éclata de rire pratiquement dans tous les cours et continuaient de sortir ses blagues. Beaucoup rigolèrent seuls les professeurs étaient inquiets, au point que Minerva alla voir Albus.

"Minerva ma chère, un peu de thé?

- Merci Albus. Je viens vous voir car je m'inquiète pour Harry, il est vraiment très bizzare, j'ai bien peur qu'il nous fasse une depression!

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser ça?

- Eh bien, il n'arrête pas de sortir des âneries et il s'esclaffe tout le temps, même pour un rien.

- Est ce que ça a des répercussions aux niveau de ses notes?

- Non de ce côté là tout va bien pour l'instant mais il ne faudrait pas que ça dégénère!

- Ne vous en faîtes pas Minerva, ça lui passera, ce n'est rien de grave!

- Mais enfin Albus.

- Je vais lui parler, je vous le promets. "

Minerva sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus du vieux glucosé, partit en grognant. Albus afficha un grand sourire et regarda fumsec:

" Et oui Fumsec, il y aura deux naissances cette année. Que la vie est belle!"

Le phoenix déploya ses ailes et les rabattit en suivant.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le même état d'esprit. A la fin Hermione prit Harry par le bras et l'emmena à la tour d'astronomie. Elle lança un sort d'insonorisation et commença:

" Harry qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

- Mais rien ma douce et meilleure amie et future maman d'un super bébé méga génial!

- Mais tu t'entends?

- Mais Mione il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler! Je me sens super bien c'est tout! Comme s'il ne pouvait rien m'arriver!

- C'est bien ce que je pensais! Harry j'étais dans le même état avec Ron avant de faire une prise de sang. Bien sur c'était moins euphorique mais tu es Harry Potter, le garçon à qui il arrive des situations très rare.

- Qu'essais tu de me dire Hermione!

- Harry, tu attends un bébé!

-

-

-

-

-

- Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Là tu fais fort! ! Mais Hermione c'est impossible, je suis un mec!

- Harry avec la magie tout est possible et c'est déja arrivé que des sorciers enfantent.

- Hermione , honnêtement je crois que tes hormones de femmes enceinte te montent le cerveau!

- OK, ne me crois pas, mais à ta place j'irai faire une prise de sang à Ste Mangouste, car là tu es dans un état d'euphorie mais dans quelques semaines, ce seront les nausées, après ton ventre va grossir et ça va se voir que tu es enceint. De plus je crois que la grossesse masculine dure moins longtemps.

- Bon d'accord maman Hermione, j'irai faire une prise de sang mais uniquement pour te prouver que tes hormones te jouent des tours! Sinon tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ma belle?

- Non pour l'instant ça va!

- Tant mieux! Bon ne m'en veux pas mais j'ai mes deux superbes amants qui m'attendent! Bonne soirée ma douce!"

Harry descendit de la tour et s'envola d'un pas dansant jusqu'à son appartement. Lus et Sev l'attendaient tranquilement assis sur le canapé, l'un contre l'autre! En les voyant, Harry se faufila entre les deux et commença à les embrasser. Il s'arrêta et leur dit:

" Vous savez ce que m'a raconté Hermione? Je pense que ses hormones sont vraiment en ... Bref; d'après elle, j'attendrai un bébé! Mais ce n'est pas possible! Hahahahahahaha! "

Lus et Snape le regardaient avec sèrieux et Snape comprit. Il se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ce sens là. Lus n'avait rien vu et fut choqué. Il se disait: "Comment j'ai pu passer à côté?" Harry continuait de rire comme un imbécile heureux, en voyant la tête de ses serpentars, il s'arrêta et leurs dit:

" Eh bien, vous en faîtes une tête! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit?

- Harry, je crois tu ferais bien de nous écouter!

- Ah non! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi! Mais c'est impossible! Hahahaha, moi enceint et puis quoi encore? HAHAHAHAHA!

- CA SUFFIT HARRY! TU ARRETES DE RIRE COMME UN IMBECILE ET TU NOUS ECOUTES!"

Harry fut surpris par cette engueulade et des larmes commençaient à perler de ses yeux, Snape se disait : "Et merde". Il le prit aussitôt dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Lus fit de même et ne le lacha surtout pas puis Snape commença:

" Excuse moi Harry. Pardon. Mais c'est important.

- Sev a raison, ainsi que ton amie!

- Vous voulez dire que je suis probablement enceint?

- Tout semble l'indiquer. Tu es tout le temps excité, tu rigoles tout le temps, là tu allais te mettre à pleurer!

- Mais enfin les hommes ne peuvent pas mettre des enfants au monde? Comment ça se passe?

- Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, Sev et moi, nous serons là pour t'aider dans cette épreuve et puis c'est aussi le notre!

- Oh Merlin! Mais ça va être la cata! Et Albus?

- Nous verrons ça demain mon amour, tu devrais aller te reposer, en attendant je vais envoyer un hibou à Ste Mangouste pour une prise de sang.

- J'ai la trouille!

- Chut, Harry, tu n'es pas tout seul. Tu verras, ça ira."

Harry appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Snape et commença à pleurer. Sev le berça et l'allongea sur le lit. Il se mit à côté de lui et attendit qu'il s'endorme. Lus s'approcha d'eux et regarda son jeune compagnon. Il était à la fois heureux et anxieux. Quand à Snape, il ne savait pas quoi penser. Sachant qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, il appréhendait un peu. Les deux ainés se fixèrent un moment du regard, tout se lisait dans leurs yeux. Amour, joie, peur. Snape se leva et se servit un wisky, il en servit un à Lus. Celui-ci dit:

"C'est dingue!

- Comme tu dis!

- On va avoir un enfant! Ce sera une toute nouvelle expérience! Notre couple prend un grand chemin. Je suis content Sev, je m'attendais à ce que soit bien entre nous trois, C'est au dela de mes espérences!

- Oui, c'est un vrai bonheur, mais je crains citroman.

- A mon avis il est déjà au courant!

- Il nous aurait déjà convoqué!

- Le connaissant pas sûr! N'oublie jamais que c'est un manipulateur!

- On verra demain! On va se coucher?

- Oui!"

Il se mirent en pyjama et se couchèrent à côté de leur compagnon. Cette nuit là, ils rêvèrent tous les trois de l'enfant.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry se remit de la nouvelle, il avait fini par faire une prise de sang où celle-ci confirmait bien qu'il attendait un bébé. Quand il l'apprit, il était devenu tout blanc mais après il était quand même content. Il l'annonça à ses deux compagnons, ils étaient super râvis. Un grand sourire s'était affiché sur le visage de Severus. Celui de Lucius reflétait plus de la fierté. ( Quand on connait les Malfoys, il ne faut pas s'étonner!). C'est pourquoi ce matin, ils décidèrent d'en parler à Albus Dumbledore. Harry prononça le mot de passe et ils montèrent sur les premières marches de la gargouille. Arrivés en haut, ils frappèrent la lourde porte et attendirent. Albus leur dit d'entrer, ce qu'ils firent et ils s'installèrent. Albus commença:

"Bonjour jeunes gens, je vous attendais! Alors Harry, comment vas tu? Pas trop fatigué?

- Non ça va! Je gère!

- Il faut surtout te ménager et éviter le stress au quotidien. De combien de semaines exactement?

- Euh! De quoi vous parlez?

- Eh bien du bébé!

- Vous êtes vraiment au courant?

- Oui!

- Vraiment de tout?

- Oui!

- Aïe!

- Harry tout comme vous autres, vous savez très bien que rien ne m'échappe! Félicitation Harry!

- Mais c'est tout?

- Oui, tu t'attendais à quoi?

- Pour être franc à des remontrances et à être viré?

- Jamais tu ne seras viré de cette école Harry! Pas après l'avoir sauvé plus de sept fois!

- Merci! Donc tout va bien?

- Messieurs laissez nous s'il vous plait?

- Albus, nous sommes aussi concernés dans cette histoire!

- Mon cher Severus, vous savez très bien que le bonheur de Harry est très iportant pour moi. Et aujourd'hui j'ai la preuve formelle que vous prenez soin de lui, cependant je veux discuter avec lui seul à seul de certains points. Après tout ce n'est pas vous qui portez l'enfant!

- Allons y Severus! Harry nous t'attendons dans le laboratoire.

- A toute à l'heure!"

Les deux protagonistes se levèrent et quittèrent le bureau. Albus s'avança de Harry et lui dit:

"Je me demandais quand allais tu te rendre compte pour ton état!

- Vous le savez depuis quand?

- Depuis que Severus m'a parlé de votre petite sortie à Paris. Il ne t'a jamais vu rire ainsi alors il est venu me demander conseil et me faire part de ses inquiétudes.

- Il vous a dit qu'on entretenait une relation à trois?

- Il n'en a pas eu besoin!

- Vous m'épatez!

- Maintenant je veux savoir, est ce que tout va bien vraiment?

- Ca va! Mais j'ai une peur bleue!

- Je comprends, tu as vécu chez des moldus, et bien évidemment il n'y a que les femmes moldues qui enfantent, par contre chez les sorciers, les deux peuvent enfanter.

- Oui je finis par vous croire. Mais quand Hermione me l ' a dit, je lui ai ri au nez.

- As tu des nausées?

- Pas encore!

- Harry, je veux que tu me promettes de faire attention et s'il y a le moindre problème ou la moindre question, je veux que tu m'en fasses part. Je sais que tu as trouvé une bonne cachette et que on peut facilement dissimuler les grossesses, mais je pense que tu devrais officialiser ta relation avec tes deux compagnons.

- Oui mais je vais faire encore la une des journaux!

- Ca se tassera et puis cette fois-ci vous serez trois, ça m'étonnerait que la journaliste s'en prenne à votre vie privée au risque de subir les foudres de Severus!

- C'est possible d'officialiser une relation à trois?

- Possible oui, après tu ne pourras pas empêcher les gens de parler, alors ne t'empêche pas d'être heureux!

- Merci!

- Bien, je pense que tu peux aller rejoindre tes compagnons, sinon qui sait ce qu'ils vont penser à mon égard.

- D'accord, au revoir!"

Harry se dirigea vers le laboratoire de potion, il se fit accoster pas Draco qui lui dit:

" Bonjour amour, comment vas tu ce matin?

- Je ne suis pas ton amour Dray! Mais ca va!

- Mais que j'aimerai que tu le sois!

- Dans tes rêves! In your dreams, OK?

- Oui beauté des sables!"

Drago le laissa et partit rejoindre sa bande des verts. Harry continua d'avancer dans les couloirs. Il frappa à la porte de la salle de potion. Snape l'ouvrit et le laissa entrer mais le pria de rester loin des odeurs. Harry s'assit sur une chaise et leur dit:

"Albus nous conseille d'officialiser notre relation.

- QUOI? MAIS IL A MANGER TROP DE SUCRE CE MATIN OU QUOI? IL EST COMPLETEMENT TIMBRER!

- Du calme Sev, il n'a pas tord, quand le ventre de Harry va grossir, les gens vont se poser de questions.

- Eh bien on a que le garder ici; comme ça personne ne posera de questions.

- Non mais ça ne va pas? Mais je vais péter un cable si je reste enfermé! Et c'est impossible, je vais avoir des RDV régulier à Ste Mangouste!

- On trouvera une solution.

- Sev, je sais que ta hantise d'être sous les projecteurs t'influence beaucoup mais avoue que ton mentor a souvent raison.

- Ce qui ne veut pas dire tout le temps.

- Tu es de mauvaise foi. Très bien, si tu ne veux pas , je dirai que je suis le compagnon de Harry!

- PAS QUESTION ON EST TROIS DANS CETTE HISTOIRE.

- Quatre!

- Oui quatre, bon d'accord, je me range de votre côté!

- Je t'aime Sev, je t'aime Lus!

- Moi aussi je t'aime Harry et je t'aime Sev

-

-

-

-Bon apparemment il ne nous aime pas!

- Parce que vous attendiez une réponse?

- Logiquement oui!

- Vous savez que ce n'est pas mon fort les paroles!

- Allez amour un petit effort!

- S'il te plaît Sev!

- Sinon puni de bagatelle!

- C'est du chantage!

- Alors?

- Bon d'accord je t'aime Harry et je t'aime Lus!

- Mes chéris, vous savez ce dont j'ai envie là de suite?

- Ca y est les hormones commencent!

- De quoi as tu envie Harry?

- Un câlin!

- Je suppose que c'est dans nos cordes!"

Lus s'avança vers Harry et l'embrassa. Snape arriva à son tour et prit son jeune amant par la taille. Ils se firent l'amour une bonne partie de la matinée.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Hermione avait Rendez-vous à Ste Mangouste pour voir si le bébé allait bien. Elle attendait dans la salle d'attente avec Ron, Et le plus angoissé des deux, devinez qui c'était? Attention suspens et roulements de tambours?......................................................................... Ronald Weasley en personne. Il faisait les cents pas à la Dumby et demandait toutes les cinq minutes à une infirmière les résultats. Au point qu'il finit par stresser Hermione:

"RON ARRETE DE TOURNER EN ROND TU ME DONNES LE TOURNIS.

- Pardon ma chérie, mais je suis à cran, c'est chiant de ne rien savoir!

- Mais Ron, ce sont des analyses de routines, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, relax!

- On ne sait jamais! Oh merlin, je n'aurais jamais dû manger autant de sucre. J'aurais dû faire plus de sport!

- Hahahaha! Tu t'entends?

- Mais c'est vrai, je l'ai lu sur un magazine pour bébé, il faut que les parents mangent sainement, qu'ils ne fument pas, qu'ils ne boivent pas d'alcool, qu'ils fassent suffisemment de sport pour faire des beaux bébés et en bonne santé.

- Tiens tu t'es mis à lire?

- Oui; bon qu'est ce qu'ils attendent?

- ! Respire Ron! Le stress non plus n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

- Pardon Hermione!

- Miss GRANGER et Mr WEASLEY?

- Oui,

- Docteur, il y a un problème? Est ce que le bébé va bien?

- Rassurez vous Mr Weasley, les analyses sont bonnes.

- Tu vois Ron?

- C'est votre premier?

- Oui

- Les réactions sont normales. Venez avec moi, nous allons faire le point et fixer la première échographie. "

Hermione se leva, Ron la prit par la taille et lui disait toutes les deux minutes de faire attention, de marcher doucement. Hermione le regardait exaspérée. La gynécomage les regardait en souriant. Une fois qu'ils étaient dans le bureau et installés, elle commença:

"Bien, je vais suivre le dossier durant votre grossesse. Pour l'instant tout va bien, les analyses n'ont révélé aucune anomalie, maintenant j'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Y a t'il dans vos familles des allergies ou des maladies héréditaires?

- Non, et toi Ron?

- Non.

- C'est parfait, donc aucun problème.

- Est ce qu'une de vos mères a fait une depression après l'accouchement?

- Non

- Non

- Parfait, souhaitez vous accoucher ici? A la maison ou à Poudlard?

- Je pense que le premier choix se portera ici.

- Ce serait plus judicieux en effet, toutefois si jamais vous êtes encore à Poudlard, nous mettrons en place un médicomage supplémentaire.

- Cool! Ce serait bien qu'il naisse au chateau Hermione!

- Vous ne regrettez pas votre choix de le garder?

- Non

- Non, quelle question!

- Je suis obligée de la poser car vous êtes jeunes, et qu'il arrive des cas où certains ne tiennent pas et sont obligés d'abandonner l'enfant, donc je veux m'assurer de tout.

- Mais jamais nous abandonnerons notre enfant!

- Bien, c'est tout, vous aurez votre première échographiemage le premier mercredi après les vacances de pâques.

- C'est parfait.

- Bien dans ce cas, je vous dis à bientôt messieurs-dames et Miss GRANGER ménagez vous surtout et canalisez votre magie, je sais que vous êtes en pleine étude! Méditez le soir avant de vous coucher!

- Merci! Au revoir!"

Hermione et Ron partirent. Sachant que Hermione ne pouvait pas transplaner vu son état, ils prirent le train pour rentrer au chateau. Ron sautillait partout , il disait:

" Je suis content que le bébé va bien et toi aussi ma puce!

- Ron! Tu deviens mignon!

- Parce que je ne l'étais pas avant?

- Si! Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie là?

- Oh non, ne me demande pas d'aller te chercher des sauterelles grillées au mexique ou des sushis au japon!

- Déjà tu n'as pas besoin de traverser la planète pour trouver ce genre de nourriture et je ne pensais pas à ça!

- Ouf! Tant mieux!

- Non, je pensais plutôt à un calin.

- Mais tu es enceinte, je ne veux pas faire mal au bébé!

- Hahahahahahhahaha! Ca ne risque pas Ron, et il paraît que c'est bien quand on est enceinte.

- Tu es sûre?

- Oui!

- Bien dans ce cas, suis moi ma belle. "

Et ils partirent dans leurs cocons d'amours.


End file.
